Sly's Birthday Madness ANYONE WANNA TAKE OVER THIS STORY?
by Jjmt
Summary: Carmelita has planned a great present for her ring tailed thief but in order to carry out her plan she needs the help of one of Sly's ancestors. Once everything is in place Sly will have to follow the trail of crumbs his vixen has left for him. WARNING! This story is going to be crazy, completely random and MAD in the later chapters to come and also is rated M for a good reason
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Perfect birthday gift

 **Sly has been rescued from ancient Egypt and he and Carm have been together for five years now. Right now Carmelita is planning what to give Sly on his birthday which is due in the day after tomorrow...**

In the city of Paris, under the watchful eyes of Notre Dame a gray raccoon walked towards his apartment where his vixen girlfriend was waiting for him.

 _"She's surely thinking of what to give me on my birthday"_ the raccoon chuckled mentally.

Finally after a long walk the raccoon was finally standing in front of his front door. He took out his keys and opened the door. It felt strange for the raccoon to use the front door after all those year he'd been a thief. Yes, the raccoon was thief, a master thief named Sly Cooper.

"Honey! I'm home!" he called from the little entry.

Sly heard a soft yelp that he guessed he wasn't supposed to. It made him chuckled a little. And soon he heard several noises that indicated something being hided in a hurry. Sly lingered in the entry so that she would have time to "hide" everything from him.

 _"She's terrible at hiding things, especially from me"_ he again chuckled inwardly.

After the noises ceased there was a series of soft footsteps approaching and soon in front of the raccoon stood a blue haired vixen with amber eyes. She was wearing jeans and a dark grey top and was on bare feet.

"Carmelita, you look even more beautiful than when I left" Sly complimented suavely with a charming smile playing on his muzzle.

"It was only a few hours, Sly" Carmelita answered little dryly as she came to kiss/hug him.

"But it felt much more longer without you" Sly continued his smile never faltering.

"Oh, stop it Ringtail!" Carmelita laughed and kissed him again.

"What's for dinner today?" the raccoon asked.

"Chinese from the restaurant down the street" Carmelita answered little embarrassed.

"What's this? Did my darling Carmelita forget to make us dinner or was she little lazy?" Sly teased.

"I forgot" she admitted with a light blush gracing her cheeks, "I had things in my mind"

"And what things bothered my lovely vixen so much that she forgot to prepare dinner for us?" Sly asked again assuming his charming, suave behavior, "Not by any chance thought concerning my oncoming birthday, hmh?" he continued cocking a brow.

"N-N-no!" she quickly denied, "Why would you say that?"

"Come on, Carm. You know you're a terrible liar" Sly said to the fox who had averted her eyes from his.

"Fine, I have a perfect present for you but I'm having tough time keeping it hidden from you. Knowing your crafty nature the plan I've made might just 'happen' to fall in your hands" Carmelita accused while crossing her arms. (She has a bad habit of sketching and writing down her plans)

Sly gasped melodramatically and assumed a fake-hurt look.

"I'm hurt! How could you accuse me such?" he asked raising a hand to his chest.

Carmelita just smacked him lightly and answered: "Well, somehow all my other four plans have fallen to your hands in the previous years"

"You should take better care of your things when living with the world's greatest thief" Sly threw back his smirk returning.

Carmelita sighed in defeat and then hugged Sly.

"Sly, please, could you just go with it? I want to surprise you for once" she pleaded.

Sly was about to throw his usual remark but he happened to look Carmelita in the eye and saw that she was making the most cutest puppy dog eyes he'd ever seen. The glance made his heart melt and he didn't want to anything but fawn his vixen so he relented: "Fine. I won't even take a look at your plans"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, "Thank you, Ringtail. You're in for the best gift of your life" she assured.

"Now, let's go eat" Carmelita said pulling Sly towards the kitchen.

"Let's! I'm starving" Sly agreed eagerly. He hadn't eaten anything since morning and he had been working on a heist with a Bentley.

They entered the kitchen and Carmelita brought them two boxes of Chinese food and chopsticks. They began eating and finished the delicious meals in no time. Carmelita threw the empty boxes away and grabbed Sly's arm to pull him into the living room.

"Now, Sly. You're gonna stay here while I go and prepare for surprise and keep away from my notes" she emphasized.

"I will" Sly answered.

"Promise?"

"I promise, Carmelita my love" he assured.

"Thanks" she said and gave Sly a quick kiss before going.

Carmelita went outside and started walking.

"Now to Bentley" Carmelita thought.

Sly on the other hand was looking at the retreating back of the vixen from their living room window and was thinking hard of what she had planned for his birthday. Once Carmelita vanished from his view the raccoon went to lie down on the couch. He was very puzzled.

"What could it be this year?" he asked in his head.

While contemplating this his gaze happened to fall upon Carmelita's notebook which she had quickly tried to hide on among some newspapers. Sly pondered for awhile and did actually reach for the notebook until:

 _"Promise?"_

 _"I promise, Carmelita my love"_

 _"I promised her I wouldn't"_ Sly thought as he let his hand fall, "So, I won't"

* * *

Meanwhile Carmelita was walking towards Bentley and Murray's apartment (yeah they live together, of course) that they still called the safe house. Also they didn't pay for anything that they had in there such as their TV cable and it was remote so that no one couldn't even by accident stumble on it. Carmelita of course knew where it was so that he could visit them if she needed to like now. After they'd rescued Sly from ancient Egypt Murray had become a wrestler and he had also continued his racing career. Bentley on the other hand had started making invention and making money by selling them. The gang did occasionally pull off a heist just for fun although Sly always complained that it wasn't as fun as before because "Inspector Fox" wasn't there to chase him down. Yeah, Carmelita had resigned after the whole time travelling incident when she finally saw Sly again in ancient Egypt Carmelita was so happy that she realized that working for Interpol had always been just because she wanted to see Sly again and hear him complimenting her.

Carmelita was so deep in reminiscing that she almost missed the safe house. She immediately knocked on the door and soon there were very loud footsteps to be heard and the door opened revealing a pink hippo.

"Carmelita!" he chimed merrily as he grabbed the vixen in bone-crushing hug.

"Murray... I can't breathe" she protested weakly.

"Oh, sorry" Murray said and quickly put Carmelita down.

"It's nice to see you too" she grumbled casting a glare which made hippo flinch a little, "Is Bentley around? I need your help with something"

"Sure! he's right here in the lab" Murray said and led the vixen to the laboratory.

The lab had a lots of different equipment for chemistry, physics and technology (it's technically part of physics but whatever). Carmelita's eyes swept over the whole room until she noticed the device she needed: The time machine.

"Hello, inspector" greeted a nasally voice.

The title made the vixen sigh a little.

"Not in a long time Bentley" she answered bringing her hand to her hips.

"Sorry, old habits die hard" the turtle sitting in a wheelchair said apologetically.

"I guess I can let it go. Just this once" Carmelita smirked that was what she always said to the turtle when he called her inspector.

"I'll try to remember better" Bentley answered.

Carmelita nodded.

"Good" she said.

"So, what brings you to our humble abode?" Bentley asked.

"I need your help" Carmelita answered, "I need to visit Salim in ancient Arabia"

"What? Why?" Bentley asked astonished.

"I need his help with Sly's birthday gift" Carmelita told them simply not wanting to give out any details.

"What are you giving him?" Murray asked.

Carmelita didn't want to tell them so she remained silent until Bentley asked: "Don't you trust us?"

"As a matter of fact I don't. That Ringtail has somehow managed to learn of my every plan for his birthday and someone has told him about it and I've always told the plan to you two" Carmelita knew that they didn't really tell Sly about her plans because they still feared her knowing that "Inspector Fox" could quickly replace Carmelita but she needed an excuse not to tell them.

"We swear we've never told him any of your plans" Bentley quickly reassured.

"Hmph" she huffed in response, "Will you help me or not?"

"We will" Bentley said, "Murray take the time machine to your van, please"

"I'll have to assemble it again. It'll take about half an hour" Bentley informed her before taking some tools with him and wheeling to the garage.

Carmelita was left alone in the lab and she started to circle around it looking at different things Bentley had made. She came across a door that read costumes on it. Curious Carmelita opened the door only to gasp lightly. There was a large walk-in closet that held all of Sly's different costumes from his heists. There was the Venetian guard costume, photographer costume, pirate costume (which made Carmelita giggle a little) then there were the samurai armour, the striped prison costume (she was still upset that she didn't get to see Sly with it on), sabre-toothed tigers pelt, archer costume (which Carmelita had named Robin Hood costume), thief costume and Sly's own thief get up. Carmelita looked through all of them and after she had she turned to leave but a certain costume caught her eye. It had been behind the door so she hadn't noticed it when she entered. It was her old belly dancing outfit that she had used during one of the heists in Arabia. Carmelita went to admire it but was interrupted by Bentley who suddenly wheeled inside.

"Carmelita, we're done" he announced.

"Oh, ok" she answered, "Um... Bentley?"

"Yeah?"

"You kept the costume?"

"Sly insisted on it. He said he would yet see you in it again" Bentley told little embarrassed.

"Did he now? Hmm..." Carmelita said narrowing her eyes in thought.

Bentley interpreted it as a sign for her famous temper rising so he quickly went back to the van muttering something about finetuning. Carmelita stayed there looking at the belly dancer outfit deep in thought.

 _"Well, why not? It's his birthday and I'm gonna need some sort of disguise in there..."_ she pondered and after making up her mind she closed the door and undressed quickly and put on the belly dancer outfit. There wasn't a mirror in the room so she couldn't admire how it looked on her but she knew it was sure to make Sly's jaw drop.

 _"Although he might not focus on my outfit if my plan works..."_ Carmelita thought smiling a little.

"Carmelita!" Bentley called from the garage.

"Coming!" she answered.

Carmelita walked to the garage. Once Bentley saw her he almost fell off from his wheelchair.

"I guess Sly gets to see you in it again" he said after getting over the first shock, "May I ask why?"

"I need something to blend in and I don't think my normal clothes from here are gonna cut it" she answered.

"You're probably right" Bentley said, "Are you ready to leave?"

"Sure" Carmelita said and hopped into the back with Bentley.

Murray started the engine and drove out from the garage and out of Paris to the freeway.

"Ok, Murray. Step on it" Bentley said as he threw the coin they'd used last time into the container and started up the machine.

Murray accelerated and sparks flew as the time machine threw them into the blue vortex of time and space. Murray let out a sigh and looked at the two on the back. And it was like he hadn't noticed Carmelita's outfit until now. He froze when he saw her and she noticed this.

"Hey! Eyes on the...um... vortex" she said unsure about what to call the space they were in now.

The comment snapped Murray out his trance and he blushed as red as tomato and quickly averted his eyes forwards. After that little incident they just sat in silence waiting for the time travel to be over. Soon enough the vortex faded and they arrived at ancient Arabia where Salim al-Kupar dwelt.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Bentley asked as Carmelita hopped out.

"No, thanks but can you tell me where Salim is? I really don't want to look him here" she answered.

"Sure. We left the earpieces to the ancestors in case we'd have to come back and find them quickly" Bentley told Carmelita as he started typing on his laptop.

"That's great" Carmelita said little absent-mindedly.

She waited there for a moment until Bentley said that he'd found Salim.

"He's on the ship we first met him. Do you know where it is?" Bentley asked.

"I think I do. Thanks" Carmelita smiled, "By the way Bentley, you'll have to bring Sly here on his birthday. Give him this once you're here" she continued pulling out an envelope and handing it to the turtle.

"What is it?" he asked.

"A clue where he'll start looking for his present" Carmelita answered mysteriously.

"Ok, I'll give it to him" Bentley assured.

"Thanks" she said, "I'll go find him before he goes somewhere"

"Ok, bye and be careful" Bentley said.

"Bye, Carmelita" Murray said from his seat.

"Bye bye, you guys! Remember to bring Sly here on his birthday" she said to them.

She watched them accelerate along the beach and vanish in flash of blue and white. Once they were gone Carmelita started making her way to the ship where Salim had first been found by Sly. She almost got lost on the way but fortunately she remembered that it was near the palace. After locating the palace Carmelita scanned the area and saw the ship still in the same place, slowly rocking on the waves. The vixen quickly ran to the ship and jumped onto the deck and knocked on the door of the captain's quarters.

"Who's there?" called a little annoyed voice from inside.

"Open the door and find out" Carmelita replied.

For a moment nothing happened and Carmelita was about to say something else and knock again but then the door was opened and in front of her stood a old raccoon with a lightly purple fur and full Arabian get up.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Come on, Salim. Don't you recognize me?" Carmelita asked then she remembered that she had a veil covering most of her face. She lifted and at the same moment Salim's face lit up in recognition.

"Carmelita!?" he exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" he wondered.

"I need your help for something. Could I come in?" she asked.

"Of course" Salim replied and stepped out of the way and after Carmelita had come in he closed door.

"So, what is it I can do for you" the raccoon asked.

"Well, it's Sly's birthday soon and I need your help with the present" Carmelita began.

"Is that so?" Salim asked, "Wine?" he offered.

"No thank you" Carmelita declined. He shrugged and poured a glass for himself.

"You were saying?" he coaxed her.

"Yes, I was hoping if you could... um..." she didn't really know how to say it.

"Yes?" he urged taking a sip of the wine.

"If you could... turn me into a genie of the lamp?" Carmelita blurted out.

Salim made a choking sound and spluttered the wine out from his mouth.

"What?" he asked astonished once he'd stopped coughing.

"I was wondering if you could turn me into a genie of the lamp... for Sly" Carmelita repeated looking away.

"I am not even going to ask how did you even thought to think of this or how you knew instantly come to me but I what I _will_ ask is: Are you sure about it?" he confirmed.

"Will you...? Can you do it?" she asked incredulously. Carmelita hadn't really been sure if he could do it although she realized it only just now.

"I can and I will but only if you're sure about it" he said and Carmelita nodded.

"Do you know what will happen to you if you're made into a genie?" Salim asked.

"No..." she answered looking away again.

"It's best if I tell you then" he said.

"I'm listening" Carmelita answered.

"Genies are magical beings very different from us. There are very few genies in existence and they are old and weak in power" he began.

"How can a genie be old? Or weak?" Carmelita asked awestruck.

"It depends on how the genie has been born. All the genies that exist now have all been conceived from something only they know of. They are linked to the things they have been conceived of and if that thing were to weaken the genies will weaken with them" Salim explained.

"That's incredible" was all Carmelita could say.

"Very, but now about you. You would be the first mortal ever to become a genie and that would make you even more powerful than any of the genies that still exist have ever been. Your powers wouldn't diminish and you wouldn't grow old like the others because you have been _made_ unlike the other genies who have been _born_ " Salim told her, "There is a slight difference in this case" he answered to her confused look.

"Ok, so how would turning into a genie affect me and by the way how on earth do you know all of this?" she asked.

"I once did a great service to one genie who still had some power left in him. He rewarded me with certain things. Once those things was the Book of Genielogy. It tells many things about genies" he answered her other question, "And as for how it would affect you. I am not sure but some things I do know. You would of course gain immense powers only rivaled by those of an angel's or a god's or a demon's. Some rather nasty side effects would be that you'd become more volatile. Genies aren't very forgiving creatures and there are legends where they destroy entire mountains and dry oceans because of their wrath"

"Anything else?"

"Aren't you afraid?"

"I'll do it for Sly" she answered, "Anything else?"

"Well, now that you mentioned Sly. Becoming a genie would also make you more... um... how to say it... open-minded for some things considering a loving relationship with someone" Salim explained.

"What do you mean?" Carmelita asked confused.

"Well, it means that for example you love Sly more than anything, right" Salim "asked".

"How do you know?" Carmelita wondered she just realized that even if she was getting a present for him he shouldn't know about them.

"You don't turn yourself into a genie lightly. You must really want this for him" Salim smiled.

Carmelita nodded.

"In that case if Sly were to compliment someone else or perhaps do something more bold towards some other girl, how would you feel?" he asked.

"Probably jealous, betrayed and broken" Carmelita answered.

"As a genie you could see if a person truly loves someone else. You could always look at him and see that even if he did something like that he still truly loves only you. Also when genies fall in love their love is eternal as are they" Salim answered.

"Didn't you just say genie grow old?"

"They do but a genie cannot die unless it is killed by some other as powerful being. Those being some powerful angel, demon, another genie or possibly a god" Salim said.

"Are there angels and demons and gods?"

"The Book of Genielogy confirms that angels and demons exist but about gods... even they don't know" Salim answered.

"Right" she answered.

"So are you still sure about this?"

"I am" Carmelita replied, "What do I need to do"

"To become a genie there is four requirements. Enchanted flute, magic lamp and an enchanted symbol representing the 16th seal of King Solomon" Salim again explained. (The 16th seal of king Solomon is used to "Achieve the impossible and to make wishes and dreams come true")

"Where do we get all those things? And what's the fourth requirement?" Carmelita asked.

"Fortunately for both of us I already possess the flute and the symbol and the fourth requirement is to perform the ceremony where you will be made genie in the same place where the golden lamp is hidden" Salim told her.

"And where is that?"

"It is hidden away in the Cavern of Miracles. Far into the desert" he answered.

"How do we get there?"

"We will fly with my magic carpet?" Salim informed her.

"Where did you get it anyway?" Carmelita asked already guessing the answer.

"Compliments from the very same genie who bestowed the book" Salim told her.

"Let's go then" Carmelita said getting up.

"I'll grab what we need" Salim said and walked to closet and pulled out one average sized black box.

He brought it to the table and opened it. Carmelita took a glance at the contents. Inside were a small round symbol that had two lines going across it (the 16th) and between them were some small symbols she didn't recognize. Above the symbol was a long, golden transverse flute and finally there was another round symbol which had two lines that cut each other in the symbol's midpoint (the 19th).

"Why are there two symbols?" the vixen asked.

"This one is the 16th seal which you need to have on your person when we transform you into a genie and this one is the 19th symbol which we will need if we want to enter the Cavern of Miracles" Salim explained. (The 19th symbol "gives power to open all doors")

"How do we found it by the way?"

"There's a map on the inside of the lid of the box"

Carmelita hadn't even noticed it.

"Let's go" Salim said snapping the box shut.

Carmelita followed him outside to the deck. He had taken out a whistle and was blowing into it but there was no sound.

"What are you doing?"

"Summoning the carpet"

"Is the whistle supposed to let no sound?"

"Yes"

They waited for a moment and then there was a silent thump behind them. Salim and Carmelita turned around and saw a large carpet lying on the deck. Salim immediately sat on it cross-legged and soon Carmelita followed him and sat next to him.

"Towards east, as fast as you can go" Salim ordered.

The carpet immediately rose up and started to ascend and build up speed. Carmelita instinctively grabbed Salim's arm as the carpet accelerated.

"It's a magic carpet, Carmelita. One can stand and doesn't still fall, no matter the speed" Salim told her.

Carmelita hadn't even noticed the lack of air resistance until Salim said this. Soon however she got used to the feeling and actually enjoyed the feeling of weightlessness the carpet ride brought. But after awhile Carmelita got bored and started thinking about becoming a genie of the lamp and then a thought hit her.

"Salim? What's the purpose of the lamp?" she asked.

"No one knows. Not even the genies have any specific reasons why they usually like to use a lamp. Maybe they like it better than anything else" he answered shrugging.

"But what is it's purpose?" Carmelita asked again.

"They have no purpose. Most of the genies just chose a lamp and we have to use it because we need it's magical properties but if we had an enchanted bottle or something like that we could easily use it as well" Salim answered again then looked at Carmelita, "What are you getting at?"

"So, I won't be anyhow bound to the lamp even if I have one?" Carmelita asked.

"No! You won't and you don't have to bestow three wishes to anyone who rubs the lamp" Salim told her.

"I don't?" Carmelita asked surprised.

"No, you can if you want but you're no anyhow obliged to do it" Salim confirmed.

"Oh"

"Although, there's one thing about the lamp: Another genie can trap you into a lamp and then someone needs to rub it to let you out again but the genie who traps you needs to be at least equal in power to do it so you needn't to worry as I said the existing genies are all old and weak so none of them is able to do it" he told her.

And before Carmelita could answer the carpet started to descend.

"We're here" Salim announced, "Hand me the 19th symbol, please"

Carmelita carefully took the symbol and gave it to the elderly raccoon who took it throw it onto the ground.

 _"Apertum"_ he yelled. (Open in Latin)

From the symbol erupted a great light that quickly swirled to a vortex.

"Jump" Salim said.

"What!?" Carmelita asked incredulously.

"It's the entrance. Don't worry it won't hurt one bit. Jump" Salim said.

Carmelita glanced downwards and took a deep breath and then, she jumped. She fell directly into the vortex of blinding light and as she fell through it a sensation of weightlessness swept over her again but this time it was much stronger than the last time on the carpet and then suddenly, it was gone. It took her moment to register that she was again standing on solid ground. Soon she saw Salim land few meters in front of her. He looked around until he saw Carmelita.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. How about you?" she replied.

"I'm too old for this but I'm fine"

Carmelita chuckled at his answer.

"What now?" she asked.

"We'll follow the cavern until we get to the lamp. If there is anything else down here do not touch it. It is the property of the genies and you're not one yet" he instructed.

"Understood"

There was a weak light that illuminated the cavern. Just enough that they could see. They started walking towards a great stone arch. Through it shone much stronger light and they got to under it they both gasped. Before them there were mountains of gold, jewels and different kind of artifacts.

"Remember, don't touch anything" Salim reminded her.

"You're thief of the two of us" Carmelita pointed out.

"Retired nowadays and aching all over" he retorted.

"Old habits die hard" she threw back.

Salim just shrugged in response and started walking again. They avoided the touching any of the treasure and soon arrived at another stone arch even greater than the last. They passed under it and looked around they saw trees in distance. Salim and Carmelita noticed that all the trees had different coloured leaves. Some were green, others blue, red, yellow and the farthest tree looked like it didn't have leaves at all. They started making their way towards them and once they got close enough they again gasped in unison.

"They're not leaves" Carmelita said.

"They're priceless jewel. Rubies, emerald, sapphires, topazes" Salim observed.

"They're beautiful but how can a normal tree grow gemstones as it's leaves?" Carmelita asked as if forgetting that they were in a cavern full of impossible things and were gonna make her a genie of the lamp.

"Magic" Salim said curtly.

"Oh, right. Stupid question" Carmelita answered.

They continued their way through the forest and after a moment reached the last of the trees that had looked leafless but now they saw that it had leaves, they were made of crystal so pure that it one could clearly see through it. Salim had to stop to admire it for a moment and with nothing better to do when waiting him she too turned to look the whole sight now behind them.

 _"It's beautiful"_ she thought, _"Maybe I can create a forest like this too when I become a genie"_

"Salim!" Carmelita called the old raccoon, "Let's go"

"Couldn't I stay for awhile?" he asked.

"I'll give you a tree like that once I'm a genie if you come here now" she said impatiently.

His head and ears perked skyward and he ran to Carmelita as quickly as he could.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go" he said sounding more enthusiastic than Carmelita had ever heard before.

It made her giggle a little as they went through the last arch. It was even more greater than the other two and was made entirely of gold. Behind it was big,dimly lit room and in the middle of it was a small pedestal and on it was a golden lamp. Carmelita was lost in thought as she inspected the lamp. It looked nice in her opinion, like straight out of a fairytale. Small tug on her arms snapped her back to reality and she looked at Salim who had the flute in his hand and the other offering her the 16th symbol. Carmelita took it and looked at Salim.

"What now?"

"First you will hold the symbol in your left hand and go to take the lamp into your right hand. Then I'll start playing and you will belly dance. You do not stop dancing until I have stopped playing. This will activate the lamp and your transformation will begin. Once the lamp spits smoke then you have stop dancing for a moment and stay still no matter what but after you can move again continue the dance until I stop playing or until you again can't dance. Do you understand?" he asked and Carmelita nodded, "You will be sucked into the lamp and that where you will need that symbol. It forms the base of your power and you must hold onto it at any costs. Do you know remember everything?" he confirmed and Carmelita nodded again.

"Let's begin. Take the lamp to your _right_ hand" Salim instructed.

Carmelita did as she was told and grabbed the lamp into her right hand. Salim started playing the flute and Carmelita started dancing. She danced, did spins, small jumps and other moves until the lamps spout started emiting pink, sweet odored smoke that quickly covered Carmelita. As the vixen was sucked into the lamp she felt like her body would've been pressed from every direction. Salim watched the whole thing happen and never stopped playing the flute even after Carmelita had completely vanished and the lamp had fallen onto the floor. He played and played until suddenly the lamp spat more smoke and it swirled into ball and started to fade away. After the smoke had cleared Carmelita's head was floating in the air without the rest of her body then the lamp generated a larger cloud of smoke that floated underneath Carmelita's head and slowly started to form a body like shape. Salim watched in wonder as the smoke condensed into Carmelita's body but then he realized one thing: Carmelita had not clothes on and Salim, being the gentleman thief he was, quickly closed his eyes. This made Carmelita thank God for the Cooper clans sense of decency. Once she could again feel her body Carmelita continued dancing according to Salim's instruction. She danced for a moment and the lamp exuviated two big clouds of golden smoke. Carmelita watched it consist to two vixen statues made of gold. She admired them for awhile until a sudden movement from the other statue made her recoil and retreat a few pas. Soon the statues came alive and approached Carmelita smiling kindly and she just stayed where she was, still dancing naked as the vixen came close and raised their hands simultaneously and there was a brilliant flash of light. After Carmelita could see again she noticed that on her was now a royal red belly dancing outfit with much of gold and different kind of jewelry. Carmelita thought that her hair felt odd and after another moment of dancing she quickly caught it. It was longer than it had been, not much but enough for her to notice. It had also been braided. Suddenly she noticed that the two golden vixens had started to shrink first they thinned remarkably until they were only as thick as a rope then they started to shorten and at this point Carmelita had danced closer to them. They continued to shorten until they were only about twelve inches long and then they suddenly wrapped around Carmelita's wrists. She looked at them for a moment and then laughed and banged them together once just for fun. The noise caught Salim's attention and he carefully looked in Carmelita's direction when he saw that she was clad again the old raccoon opened his eyes completely and completely turned towards Carmelita who was now approaching him still dancing and he still playing the flute. Once Carmelita was close enough she quickly pressed a thankful kiss on the old raccoon's cheek. It made him smile a little. Carmelita smiled back until she felt something pulling her backwards. The vixen slid slowly backwards. She tried to dance away but the pull intensified and she was now pulled towards the lamp with great speed. Suddenly Salim stopped playing and almost immediately Carmelita started to run away but it was not to avail. The pull only strengthened no matter how much she tried to escape it.

"Don't fight it Carmelita! The lamp needs to bond with you one last time!" Salim shouted.

When she realized this she turned to face the lamp and allowed it to suck her inside of it. Salim watched the whole thing play out and after Carmelita had again vanished inside the lamp he sat down to the ground awaiting for her to erupt from the lamp as a complete genie of the lamp. He waited for five minutes, ten, twenty, thirty.

 _"What's taking her so long?"_ he asked inwardly.

Salim continued to wait. He waited for another ten minutes, then twenty and when an hour had passed he stood up and went to take a look at the lamp. It looked completely normal and to anyone else's eyes it would have just been a normal lamp. Salim was about to pick the lamp up but just before he could lay a hand on it pink smoke started to burst from it's spout. It quickly formed a figure three times as tall as Salim and as he watched it reform into a now genie Carmelita he couldn't help but to smile.

 _"We did it! She's a genie now!"_ he exclaimed in his head.

"Carmelita! How are you feeling?" he asked.

She looked down at Salim and only then realized her change in size.

"I feel... so different. Like I could do anything" Carmelita answered.

Salim laughed at hearing this.

"Carmelita, you're a genie! You _can_ do anything" he said.

"Oh, right" she said as realization hit her, "Then let's go back to your ship" she continued smirking.

Carmelita snapped her fingers and in a poof of smoke they were both transported back to Salim's ship's deck with all their belongings. Salim looked in wonder until he noticed the ship tilt to the right a little too much it was then when he remembered that Carmelita had grown in size.

"Carmelita! Quick, shrink yourself before someone sees you!" Salim exclaimed quietly.

The vixen seemed to notice the problem now also and quickly shrank to her normal size.

"We did it" Carmelita said excitedly, "I'm a genie. What an amazing feeling"

"What are you going to do now?" Salim inquired.

"First _we_ are going to decide where you want your diamond tree to be planted" Carmelita said.

The old raccoon had completely forgotten about the wondrous tree in the Cavern of Miracles.

"Will you really give me one?" he asked astonished.

"Of course I will. Just say where I can plant it" Carmelita assured.

"Could you plant it into the cabin?" Salim asked after a moment of pondering.

"Of course" she said and then snapped her fingers again, "Go and take a look"

Salim didn't need to be told twice. He ran as quickly as his aching body let him and opened the. The sight made him gasp harder than ever before. There was a tree growing inside the cabin a tree with leaves all made out of different jewels and its trunk was made of pure gold. He couldn't do anything but stare at it. Carmelita came standing beside him and said: "Look at this" she said while pulling out one big ruby from the tree and almost immediately a new one grew in its place. Salim gasped once more.

"Thank... you" he managed to squeeze out.

"Your welcome" Carmelita said happily as she went to hug Salim, "Thank _you_ " she thanked him.

Salim was still so shocked that she couldn't hug back but Carmelita still knew that he had heard her. She was about to get going but then realized something: "Salim"

"Hmh" he finally murmured.

"How long were we in the Cavern of Miracles" Carmelita asked.

"For the night and the next day" he answered.

"How can you tell?" Carmelita asked puzzled.

"I see it from the stars" Salim answered.

"Aren't you tired?" she asked.

"I am and I'm also aching all over" he complained.

"Oh, but hey you got me" Carmelita said her expression brightening.

She swung her hand and immediately Salim felt all his pain go away.

"Thank you" he said again, "Now I can rest easy"

"Your welcome" she said, "Now if you excuse me I need to go to make some more preparations for tomorrow... or today actually"

"Of course, Carmelita" he said, "Good night"

"Good night, Salim"

Carmelita watched as he closed the door and then jumped high into the air and flew around for awhile until she started preparing for Sly's surprise.

 _"Be prepared Ringtail. This birthday gift you will remember_ _forever **"** _she thought.

 **Hope you like this. And to those who are still waiting for update on Green Wolf, don't worry, it won't be forgotten. And also I won't take all the credit about this story. I have had much help from edowdle. This whole story was his idea and I surrender all the credit for him. Especially in the later chapters. Review and stuff...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Trail of crumbs

 _"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Slyyyyyyyyy, happy birthday tooooooooooooooo youuuuuuuuuuu"_ Bentley and Murray sang.

As they ended the song to overly elongated note Sly blew out the candles out.

"Now make a wish" Murray urged smiling like a little kid.

 _"I just wish to know what in heavens has Carmelita been doing. She's been gone since day before yesterday"_ Sly wished in his mind with only a light sarcasm.

"Okay, birthday-boy what did you wish?" Bentley asked.

"Oh, but I can't tell you that or the wish won't come true" Sly said smirking.

Bentley snorted in response.

"So umm... guys? Where's Carmelita?" Sly asked.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot!" Bentley exclaimed in remembrance, "Come" he urged.

"Where to?" Sly asked.

"We're gonna go on a little trip" the turtle replied mysteriously.

"Alright..." Sly answered as he followed after the turtle and hippo.

When they arrived at the garage the time machine immediately caught Sly's eyes.

"We're going back in time?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah. Isn't it cool?" Murray said.

"Yeah..." Sly was at a little loss of words by now but he climbed into his usual place to the front.

Murray drove out from the garage and again out of Paris into the freeway for free acceleration zone.

"Ready everyone?" Bentley asked from the back when they'd reached a good spot.

"Yeah" Sly and Murray replied in unison.

"Here goes" the turtle said as he put the coin into the container and activated the time machine.

The van was once again plunged into the spinning vortex of time and space. Sly watched as they moved through it. He had always thought that the spinning wormhole was beautiful in it's own way.

"By the way, Sly" Bentley said from the back.

"Hmm?" he answered without turning his head.

"Carmelita told me to give this to you" Bentley said.

Sly's head instantly snapped to the turtle in the back. He was holding an envelope in his hand and he was holding it out for him to take it and he certainly wasted no time grabbing it. He tore it open and was about to read the contents but at that same moment the time vortex dispersed and they arrived at ancient Arabia.

"Ok, hop out and all you need to know is in the envelope and also here..." Bentley instructed and turned to grab something from the van. A moment later he tossed Sly the same device they'd used to communicate with Dimitri when they were time travelling the last time.

"Thanks, guys. See ya!" he waved as the gang left for their own time and Sly could finally focus on the envelope.

It read:

 _"In cobra's teeth, before the cave deep_

 _you'll find the next clue on your way to your present's keep"_

"A treasure hunt, huh?" Sly smirking, "Good thing I'm a master of hunting valuable things" he continued still smirking.

The raccoon immediately started to think.

 _"Cobra's teeth and a deep cave. Why does it seem so familiar?"_ he thought as he paced back and forth.

Sly began to think back when they'd first come to ancient Arabia. First they'd scouted the area and then he had flirted with Carmelita and she'd tried to shock him for it but missed, then Bentley had called everyone telling that he'd found a hideout...

"The hideout! Of course! Its entrance is shaped like a cobra's head and there's a cave there!" Sly exclaimed in epiphany.

* * *

Meanwhile Carmelita was looking as Sly darted towards the old hideout. She had conjured up a mirror through which she followed Sly's progress. She chuckled at the sight of her running Ringtail.

Carmelita had also in her spare time done some serious fourth wall breaking and she had pulled some "friends" for Sly from other universes.

"Ok, girls! Listen up!" Carmelita shouted in authoritative tone prying her gaze away from the running raccoon,"This is how you belly dance!" she continued as she started to belly dance.

* * *

Sly ran to their old hideout and wasted no time inspecting the cobra's head for a clue or something to point him in new direction. At first he didn't find anything but then the raccoon's eyes happened to catch a white envelope on a beautifully shaped pedestal made out of...

"Diamond!?" Sly exclaimed in awe as he went to examine the pedestal.

He stood there for a moment gawking at it.

 _"Where did she get this from?"_ Sly asked in his head.

Carmelita had made the diamond pedestal out of impulse just to baffle Sly a little and baffled he was. After Sly had beheld the pedestal for long enough he grabbed the envelope and tore it open.

It read:

 _"For next step for your present_ _look from the place_

 _where a dance was beheld by a handsome gent"_

Sly laughed.

 _"She thinks I'm handsome or maybe she meant the gorillas"_ Sly joked in his head and laughed some more afterwards.

Sly started making his way to the lamp shop where Carmelita had performed her belly dance.

* * *

Oblivious to the raccoon Carmelita had just finished her belly dance show to the girls in front of her and was now urging them to give it a try.

"Come on. Dance. I need to see how you'll manage it" she prompted.

"Why? Who are you to tell us what to do?" asked a blue vixen stepping out from the little group of girls and in front of Carmelita.

She was wearing sporting braces on her shoulders, arms, and legs, and wearing a loincloth, revealing her midriffs and belly button with nothing under it. She was also carrying a staff that was as long as the vixen herself. (Yeah, it's Krystal from Star Fox Adventures. The description is copied from fandom page btw and also I have never played the game so forgive me if I get something wrong)

Carmelita was immediately annoyed by the blue vixen's arrogance and disrespect towards her.

"Before I answer you, tell me: who you are to question me?" Carmelita said as she towered intimidatingly over Krystal. She was still in her genie size.

"I am Krystal from the Star Fox Team!" she shouted. Carmelita already knew this but let the blue vixen tell it to everyone, "And I want to test you" she added

"Do you now? How exactly?" Carmelita inquired cocking a brow.

"Shrink a little and I'll show you" Krystal answered.

Carmelita shrank. She was still little taller than Krystal when in her normal size.

"Now, how do you want to test me?" Carmelita asked with a smug smile.

"Be ready for anything" the blue vixen warned as she raised her staff.

Carmelita just snorted in response.

And then without a warning Krystal shot a fiery projectile from her staff towards Carmelita but she just lazily raised her hand and with a flick of her wrist she redirected the projectile trajectory so that it flew to the roof of the cave they were in. Krystal didn't seem fazed and shot again. like the first it soared towards Carmelita but she raised her hand in a small movement and splash of water extinguished the fire projectile. Next Krystal shot ice projectiles but this time Carmelita just danced away and turned invisible. The blue vixen looked around furiously for her and soon Carmelita reappeared a little further away. By then Krystal was annoyed at how easily the other vixen avoided her blows. She hit the ground with her staff creating an earthquake. She turned to look smugly at Carmelita but her smugness was short lived once Krystal saw that she had ascended a few feet above the ground and was lying in the air in a comfortable position.

"Oh, sorry. Are you still testing me?" Carmelita mocked from the air as she "yawned".

"Grr... take this" Krystal growled as she teleported above Carmelita in hopes of surprising the vixen but Carmelita just teleported away in a puff of smoke and appeared a few feet away.

Krystal let out a yelp as she realized that she was soaring towards the ground with too great speed so she quickly activated her flight boosts and landed safely. Meanwhile Carmelita was also landing and on landing she stomped her foot to the ground creating a much more powerful quake than Krystal had.

"Had enough?" Carmelita inquired.

Krystal just growled in response and sent more ice and fire projectiles towards Carmelita who then raised her hand and turned the projectiles back to Krystal. As the blue vixen realized the situation she quickly shielded behind a force field. The projectiles stopped at the force field.

"Try breaking through this!" she called back to Carmelita but didn't risk another smug expression.

Carmelita on the other hand just smirked and raised her hand high and then there was a noise of thunder and a lightning dashed towards Krystal's force field and shattered it. The impact was so powerful it threw the blue vixen on her back and before she could even so much as think to get up the ground swelled and climbed half the way on her arms and legs so that she was bound to the ground.

"Give up?" Carmelita asked as she came to stand next to the trembling Krystal.

"I don't have a choice and _you_ know it" she hissed, "Let me up"

Carmelita snapped her fingers and the ground retreated from her arms and legs.

Krystal got up and still glared a bit at Carmelita.

"So, what is it exactly you want us to do?" she inquired.

"First we'll see how is your belly dance" Carmelita answered.

"Why?"

"It's for this guy's birthday"

"Is the belly dancing only thing there is to it?" Krystal asked suspiciously.

"Definitely not"

"I'm not doing it" Krystal refused.

"Neither are we!" called the other girls.

Carmelita sighed in aggravation.

"Take a look at the guy and tell me then will you agree" she said and with a flick of her wrist made a perfect copy of Sly appear in front of the girls.

They all gasped, including Krystal and their eyes turned into hearts as they gaped at Sly's exact replica.

"He's so handsome!" called one voice.

"And dreamy!" replied another.

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Yes" Carmelita answered.

"Too bad for her 'cause I'm getting that raccoon!"

Hearing this made Carmelita extremely angry.

" _I_ am his girlfriend and _no one_ is getting my raccoon" Carmelita boomed growing into a gigantic size as another clap of thunder sounded and lightning hit the ground making it shake.

Some of the girls let out a scream, others were shaking. Krystal flinched and resisted the urge to apply another force field.

"But don't worry, girls. You'll get close to him" she said taking another look into the mirror that still showed Sly, " _Very_ close"

* * *

The raccoon in mention had just arrived at the lamp shop and was looking around for another clue. It wasn't hard to spot. There was another envelope on a pedestal and this time it was made out of...

 _"Ruby?!"_ Sly thought astonished, _"Is Salim helping her? He must be. She couldn't have acquired something like this on her own"_ he deduced.

In reality, Carmelita had of course created the pedestals and also enchanted them so that only Sly could see or touch them and the letter on them. Sly wasted no time grabbing the letter and tearing it open.

It read:

 _"Vessel floating on the ocean,_ _where you're forefather dwells_

 _You'll find the final allusion,_ _to where your present is held"_

Sly laughed again. This was way too easy.

 _"But maybe she intended it to be"_ he mused in his mind as he started to run towards Salim's ship.

* * *

Meanwhile with Carmelita and the girls...

Everyone had performed a belly dance and Carmelita saw that they all mastered it excellently.

"You're all great!" she exclaimed, "This is gonna be perfect"

They were all still bit shaken about her outburst earlier but one of them stepped forward.

"Thanks!" a lilac furred tigress responded, "I got to admit it I didn't think you'd end up like this. Not that it would be a bad thing" she said to Carmelita like speaking to an old friend that she hadn't seen in years.

They indeed hadn't seen each other in some years but no one who knew them would have called them friends back then...

"How exactly did you expect me to end up, Neyla?" Carmelita asked smiling.

Carmelita had resurrected Neyla and in her overwhelming gratitude she had apologized to the vixen for what she did back then and Carmelita, after seeing that she really was regretting, forgave her. Although they both were a little worried of Sly's reaction to her when they'd meet.

"I don't know. Although I _did_ always know you'd eventually succumb to Sly" she replied smirking.

"Was it really that obvious even then?" Carmelita asked blushing a little. She might be an all-powerful genie but she can still blush like anyone else.

"For me it was" Neyla answered, her smirk widening.

"Alright. Let's drop that subject. We have a work still" Carmelita said changing subject.

Neyla stetted back into the crowd of girls and Carmelita faced them again.

"Okay, now that you know how to belly dance there's just one last thing I need you to do" she explained, "Come here, one at a time and you'll get new outfits" Carmelita continued gesturing to the newly created dressing makeup room.

All of the girls squealed with excitement.

"Neyla, why don't you come first" Carmelita beckoned as she shrunk to her normal size and went into the room Neyla close behind.

(Ok, so from now on I'll be introducing all the girls and telling a little about their outfits. Try not to get bored)

"Now, come and sit here" Carmelita said as she turned the chair for Neyla to sit.

"Thanks" she replied sitting down.

Carmelita then spent the next fifteen minutes clothing Neyla, applying makeup, arranging her hair for a good-looking coiffure and giving her some amethyst and emerald jewelry that went well with her fur and eyes. Her outfit was ultramarine blue top with matching bottom with light blue veil on her hips that showed the bottom. Nothing was covering her face.

"You look great!" Carmelita exclaimed.

"Thanks to you"

Carmelita smiled at the tigress and out of impulse gave her a hug.

"Send Krystal in next, please" she said as she let Neyla go.

"You got it"

Carmelita waited for a few minutes until the blue vixen walked into the room.

"Take a seat"

"Before you do anything... I'd like to keep my jewelry on if it's okay"

"Sure"

Krystal sat herself on the chair and Carmelita began the same process as she had with Neyla. Once she was done Krystal had a new makeup, her outfit was like Neyla's but it was dark purple with a light purple veil, she had her old jewelry and Carmelita had added some sapphire bracelets and agate necklace. Her hair was left as it was and also her face was left uncovered.

"You look great" Carmelita said.

"Do you really think so?" Krystal asked taking a look at herself from the mirror.

"Sure but now, we're in a hurry. Send the next one in, please and by the way you can leave your staff there" Carmelita said making a big trunk materialize.

Krystal nodded and exited hurriedly. A moment later a grey wolf walked in.

"Take a seat"

"Thanks" Lupe the Wolf replied as she sat down.

"Now what to do with you?" Carmelita mused for a moment.

"I want to keep my bracelets and other things" she said.

"Of course"

Again Carmelita repeated the process and soon Lupe was clad just like the other two before her except that her outfit was completely red and she had her bracelets and other bijou and on top of that Carmelita had given her a diadem with a huge ruby on the center of it.

"You look good, don't you think?"

"Yeah, thanks"

"You can leave your spear there" Carmelita informed pointing at the trunk, "And send the next girls in, please"

Through the door walked a tall gazelle. She was the Gazelle (from Zootopia).

"Take a seat"

"Thank you" Gazelle replied politely.

She was so tall that Carmelita had to grow herself a little to reach her hair and after that the same process was performed. Gazelle got a red outfit with silvery bracelets and a ruby necklace.

"You look so good" Carmelita complimented.

"You did a great job with all of this"

Carmelita smiled.

"Thanks. Please send in the next one"

Gazelle nodded and elegantly walked out. Next girl to walk in was a skunk. Carmelita immediately recognized her. She had been a human but when she entered this world she's transformed into a skunk.

"Shantae, how are you feeling?"

"Still a little strange but really it's an honor to meet you" she answered giving a little bow.

"None of that! I'm not a queen or anything" Carmelita said firmly, "Take a seat" she continued in more pleasant voice.

After Shantae had enjoyed the same treatment as the other girls before her she had on an outfit that was completely white which went well with her mostly black fur with some white spots here and there. She also had a pearl necklace that had every other pearl white and every other black.

"And here I thought that I wouldn't like to look myself in a mirror" she said, "But I should've guessed that an all-powerful genie like yourself would manage it"

Carmelita laughed.

"Glad that you approve but we're in a hurry. Please go now and send in the next girl"

"Of course"

Soon four cat girls entered the room.

"We thought we all could come at once" one of them spoke.

"Of course. Take a seat" Carmelita answered and made three more chairs appear in front of the wide mirror.

She also multiplied herself so that she could take care of the girls at once. So in the room there were four identical copies of Carmelita preparing the cat girls for her grand surprise. Once they all were ready Carmelita told them to go back to the other girls. She then made the copies of herself disappear and walked out of the room and made it vanish.

"Ok, girls now we only wait" Carmelita informed them.

"Carmelita?" Neyla asked.

"Hmh?"

"We're a little hungry here" she said, "Could you...?"

"Ah, sorry. I forgot" Carmelita answered and made a large table of food appear with a wave of her hand.

"Bon appétit" she wished merrily.

* * *

Now we can finally see how Sly's doing...

Sly was now aboard Salim's ship and he was knocking on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Your offspring... past a few generations"

The door flew open.

"Sly?" asked Salim.

"The one and only"

"Haha, good to see you!" Salim laughed, "Come in" he beckoned.

Sly suppressed his urge to ask about Carmelita and followed the older raccoon inside. He was about to say something but the words died in his mouth when he saw the tree. His jaw dropped and eyes widened. Salim must've noticed his expression because he chuckled and asked: "What do you think of it?"

It took Sly a moment to recompose himself.

"Where the heck did you get this?" he asked in awe.

"It was a gift" he stated.

"Who could've given a gift like this?" Sly said mostly to himself.

"You get to meet my benefactor soon enough, don't worry" Salim replied a little cryptically.

That was when Sly remembered that Salim was supposed to give him the next clue.

"Um... Salim, do you know anything about Carmelita?"

"As the matter of fact I do" he replied, "She gave me instructions to escort you to a certain place in about..." he looked at the sky from the window of the cabin, "half an hour"

"Right" Sly said, sitting down next to one of the branches of the jewel tree.

He started to inspect the nearest gem, a large diamond lucid like a mountain stream. He saw that it was flawless, beautifully cut and nothing like he'd ever seen.

"What happens if I 'harvest' one?" Sly asked.

"Try and see"

Sly pulled the diamond from the tree and watched carefully at the spot where it had been and in seconds a new one grew in it's place. Sly couldn't do anything but gape at the wondrous tree.

"Do you think your benefactor would be generous enough to give me a tree like this?" Sly asked in amazement.

"You have to ask, but I'm sure that she will be indulgent"

"Hmh"

They continued to talk for the rest of the time until Salim announced that it was time to leave.

"How will we get there?" Sly asked.

"We will fly with my carpet" Salim answered as he pulled out the same whistle he'd used earlier with Carmelita.

He summoned the carpet and hopped onto it Sly close behind. He had used the carpet during their time in Arabia.

"How long way is it?" Sly asked.

"About ten minutes"

They flew a very short moment until Sly asked: "What do you know of Carmelita's plan?"

"I know everything about it" Salim said smirking.

"Wanna share something with me?" Sly asked but already knew that he wouldn't get anything out of the other raccoon.

"Nope"

Sly let out an aggravated sigh and decided to drop the subject. They for a little while more until Sly noticed that they'd started descend. The carpet had been taking them across desert and now Sly saw a small tower sticking from the sand and by the looks of it that was where they were headed.

"Is she waiting me in there?" Sly asked.

"I believe so. This is where she instructed me to bring you" Salim anwered.

"Ok, thanks for the ride" Sly said hopping to the ground.

Salim just waved and rose back to air and started returning the way they had come. Sly on the other hand had already ran to the tower and was now circling it to find an entrance. It was located on the other side of the tower. It had no door, just an open doorway that had stairs leading down below ground. Sly eagerly started running along them. He ran and ran and ran and just when he thought that the stairs would never end, they did and he found himself in a large, dark cave. Only light there was coming from a few torches that had been lit. The raccoon looked around to find some kind of indication of what to do next.

 _"What am I supposed to do now?"_ he mused himself.

Suddenly a bright light came out of nowhere. Sly was startled by the sudden brightness. It illuminated the cave and revealed a new pedestal this time it was made of onyx that was as black as night but what was special about this pedestal was that it didn't have an envelope on it but instead it held a golden lamp that gleamed brightly in the spotlight that cast on it.

"A lamp?" Sly said with a baffled expression.

He walked closer and looked at it more closely. It looked awfully lot like the one Salim had showed him one time.

 _"Could it be... that this is an actual magic lamp?"_ Sly thought in bewilderment and after a moment of thought he reached and grabbed the lamp.

He looked it more closely now but didn't see anything worth mentioning.

"Maybe I'll have to rub..." he thought out loud and ran his hand back and forth along the middle of the lamp.

Sly held his breath and watched the golden lamp closely.

Nothing happened.

He let out a little disappointed breath and was about to put the lamp back onto the pedestal but it started to vibrate in his hand and soon pink smoke started erupting from its interior...

 **I do hope you liked it. Sorry to leave this kind of cliffhanger but I just had to. Review and stuff...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: You ain't never had a girl like me

 **So, chapter three is finally up. The story's cover image is Carmelita in her belly dancer outfit but of course the resolution is terrible. If you want to see a better picture then type to search -** **sly cooper wiki carmelita's belly dancer outfit- and open the gallery. It should be the first option. Then scroll about halfway through the page and a little further and there you should find it. Above it is a picture of Carmelita dressed like a cop. Under it there's a drawn picture of a belly dancer I think is Carmelita but I'm not sure and on its right side there's a video about Carmelita. It's lenght is 01:46. I hope you can find it. But now to the story!**

 **P.S. This is one of those crazy chapters I promised**

 **P.P.S. When I say girls it usually doesn't include Carmelita**

The pink smoke continued erupting from the lamp and soon it was vibrating so strongly that it slipped out of Sly's hands. He backed away a little and soon the smoke had massed into a large cloud. Sly could only stare as the smoke dispersed revealing a beautiful vixen dressed like a belly dancer. He continued to gape at her until he realized something...

"C-C-C-Carmelita?" he managed to stutter.

Carmelita looked down and smiled joyously.

"It's me, Ringtail. How do I look?" she asked him.

It took another moment to let the realization sink in.

"W-What happened?" Sly asked still not getting rid of the stuttering.

"Well, I asked Salim to make me a genie of a lamp for your birthday" Carmelita answered like it was the most normal thing to say.

"WHAT!?" Sly exclaimed in something that Carmelita thought was slight horror.

"What's wrong, Sly?" she asked. Carmelita hadn't really considered how Sly would feel about her girlfriend turning into a genie.

"I... How... What...?" Sly was at a real loss of words.

Carmelita let Sly continue his ramble until he calmed down.

"My girlfriend is a genie" he said gazing up into Carmelita's eyes.

"Yes. Do you think it's a bad thing?" she asked, shrinking back to her normal size.

Sly looked at Carmelita more closely now then smirked.

"I don't know about that, but at least your outfit is great" he said, letting her eyes wander around her body.

Normally Carmelita would be a little annoyed by Sly's comment, but now she just smiled and pulled Sly to a kiss.

"Now, honey, why won't you just ruminate, whilst I illuminate your possibilities" Carmelita said smirking and growing to her genie-size. She jumped into the air and started singing:

 ** _Well, Ali Baba had them forty thieves,_**  
 ** _Scheherazade had a thousand tales._**  
 ** _But Ringtail you're in luck, 'cause up your sleeves_**  
 ** _You've got a brand of magic never fails_**

Carmelita snapped her fingers and a room full of expensive silks and big, soft pillows. Sly was placed on a luxurious divan and before he could react, he felt many pairs of soft hands began to massage him everywhere around his body. Someone was also feeding him fruits. Sly looked around and saw that there were five girls around him. A blue vixen. Next to her was a gray wolf and on the other side there was a gazelle and a skunk. The fifth was Carmelita who was now offering a grape for him. All of the girls were wearing very revealing belly dancer outfits and had lots of jewelry. But then he realized the situation: He was being, rather erotically, massaged by four unknown girls and his own girlfriend was following everything playing out.

"Carm, are you sure..." Sly started but was cut off by Carmelita's lips pressing onto his in a quick kiss.

"I am, my love. You just enjoy your time" she purred while stroking the raccoon's ear.

And then as if following Carmelita's example, all the girls began to kiss him all around his body. For a moment he was reluctant to let the girls go on with it, but then he heard Carmelita say again: "Just enjoy your time"

He relaxed and let everything go the way it did.

"Hey, Ringtail!" Carmelita exclaimed snapping Sly out of his trance of wonder and pleasure.

"Hmh, what is it Carm?" he asked drowsily with a dazzled smile.

She handed something to him, a deck of cards. Sly took the deck and looked it curiously for a sec before opening it. As the deck opened darkness welled out of it, covering everything in almost palpable darkness. There was only a pale light and in that Sly could make out the startled expressions of the girls. Soon, shapes began forming in the darkness and as they came closer Sly found himself and the girls surrounded by all his old foes. There was the Fiendish Five, Klaww Gang, Octavio wearing the Mask of the Dark Earth, Black Baron, General Tsao, Dr. M, El Hefe, Toothpick, Grizz, Black Knight and Le Paradox. Murray was also there lying on the ground completely lifeless. Rajan was standing next to him, his other foot on top of him. Bentley was there too lying just as lifeless as his hippo friend in Clock-La's beak, his shell broken and legs sticking out in unnatural positions.

They all took a step forwards.

Sly raised his cane in desperate attempt to fight his way through everyone and all the girls clung to him in panic.

His old foes took another step.

All of a sudden Sly smirked and reached up to his hair and pulled a zipper down and with a brilliant light cascading, Sly he shook away his fur and revealed Carmelita. The girls looked around to find Sly somewhere. Then they noticed that Carmelita had grown in size and was now shooting the bad guys with her shock pistol, they also noticed something sticking out between the voluptuous vixen's breasts. It was a pair of gray hand that had just gripped Carmelita's fur and were now hauling their owner upwards. Once Sly surfaced from between Carmelita's breasts he looked around and blushed deeply.

 _"Now, how did I get here?"_ he wondered but couldn't think of it for long because just then Carmelita snapped her fingers and Sly was blinded by a bright light.

 _ **You've got some power in your corner now!**_  
 _ **Some heavy ammunition in your camp!**_

Sly felt something strange in his mouth and opened his eyes, only to see that he was smoking a cigarette and that Carmelita had turned herself into a rocket.

 _"Very sexy_ _rocket"_ he thought smirking. Even as a rocket she was able to maintain the sexy aura that almost seemed to radiate from the vixen.

Carmelita beamed at him and floated closer. As soon as she was close enough Sly threw the cigarette away and the vixen kissed him. The two continued to kiss until Carmelita suddenly pulled away and sniffed.

"What's that smell? Is something burning?" she asked.

Sly looked at where he had tossed his cigarette and saw that it had come in contact with the fuse of Carm-rocket and it was burning q with alarming speed. When nothing else came in mind Sly grabbed Carmelita and just a second after that she rocketed sky high. Sly held onto her for dear life. Then Carm-rocket began to soar down towards Krystal and the other girls. They noticed the two and quickly jumped out of the way only barely avoiding to be hit. As soon as the girls had recovered they chased after the vixen rocket and the raccoon holding onto her. Sly had hard time holding onto the Carm-rocket because her speed was increasing rapidly. The raccoon's hold slipped and he fell to the ground. That was when the girls caught up, they helped him up and brushed the dust from all around his body. Sly in the other hand looked around in panic to locate Carmelita. She was still flying around but suddenly the rocket exploded in all the colours of the rainbow. Krystal and the others were amazed but Sly was terrified.

"Carm! Carmelita! Where are you?" he exclaimed in a panic.

 _ **You got some punch, pizzaz, yahoo and how.  
**_ _ **See, all you gotta do is rub that lamp, and I'll say:  
**_ _ **"Now, Ringtail, hon, what will your pleasure be?  
**_

All of a sudden Carmelita's golden lamp appeared next to Sly and a hand came out from its snout. It grabbed his hand and rubbed it against the lamp. It caused the lamp to spit out a cloud of blue smoke. Sly watched intently as the smoke slowly faded away. It, again, revealed Carmelita, but this time she was completely naked and was shaking her torso making her boobs bounce furiously. All Sly was capable of doing was staring at them. This made Carmelita laugh joyously and she bent down to press a deep kiss onto his lips. Then she snapped her fingers and the raccoon was again blinded by a bright light.

 _ **Let me take your order, jot it down?"  
**_ _ **You ain't never had a girl like me  
**_ _ **Life is your restaurant and I'm your maitresse'd**_

Sly was standing in an Egyptian theme restaurant. He looked around and saw that it had also been decorated with things of his ancestor, Slytunkhamen. There were his canes and numerous copies of it hanging on the wall, crossed. His headdress had been designed to lamps and there were the most valuable things he'd stolen in his time as well as his vase he'd used for thieving. (You might remember it from the fourth game). Sly's gaze turned to the kitchen door and to the small, round window on it. There he saw Krystal in front of a giant soup pot. She was stirring it's contents with her staff. When Krystal noticed Sly she smiled brightly and blew him a kiss before jumping into the pot. Soon all the girls, including Carmelita, had jumped into the soup pot. Sly was baffled by this and was about to go and see, but then the kitchen doors swung open and out came four cat girls in same kind of belly dancing outifts than the other girls had. Theirs were bright turquoise and they had silver hairbands and bracelets. One of them was carrying a soup bowl, other a large jug, the third had an expensive looking crystal chalice and the fourth had silver spoon and a serviette. They placed everything on one table and beckoned for Sly to come and sit down. He did so and as soon as he'd sat down the first cat girl placed herself on his lap and bent down to give him a deep and passionate kiss, after a moment she broke away and jumped high into air and dived into the soup bowl. The remaining girls followed their friend's example and all kissed Sly before jumping into the bowl. The raccoon leant forward to the see the bowl better and to his amazement he saw all the girls swimming in the soup. He watched them waving at him and making sexy poses before a mischievous thought hit him. He took the soup bowl, lifted it onto his lips and drank all the soup. The girls screamed as they "flowed" down Sly's throat. For a moment nothing happened, but then Sly was once again blinded by a brilliant light.

 _ **Come on whisper what it is you want;  
**_ _ **You ain't never had a girl like me!  
**_ _ **Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service.  
**_ _ **You're the boss, the king, the shah.  
**_ _ **Say what you wish; it's yours, true dish.  
**_ _ **How 'bout a little more baklava?**_

Sly was in a barber's chair with four Carmelita's cutting his hair, filing his nail, shaving him (not sure why but just go with it) and putting cucumbers on his eyes. Once his eyes were covered Carmelita magically moved Sly to a luxurious bed, made his shirt and made her copies to massage his back. The original Carmelita walked to the other girls.

"Here, take these" she said, handing them magical markers.

"What do we do with these?" Shantae asked, examining the marker carefully.

Carmelita grinned.

"You go and write your names onto his back into a heart. It's a magical marker, it's mark can't be removed unless I do it"

The girls smirked and quickly ran up to Sly. Carmelita made the clones disappear and the girls took the Carm-clones' places and began to massage Sly's back, while one at a time they wrote their names in hearts onto Sly's back. As soon as all the hearts/names were in his back Carmelita took the marker and turned Sly around and before removing the cucumbers from the raccoon's eyes, she drew a heart onto his chest, where his heart was and wrote her name in the middle of it.

"Mm, that tickles" Sly said.

Carmelita laughed, made the markers disappear and removed the cucumbers from Sly's eyes. As soon as Sly opened his eyes and saw Carmelita, he drew her onto a kiss, which the vixen didn't refuse. Carmelita wanted to make the kiss last for a little longer, which was okay with Sly. When they finally pulled away Carmelita snapped her fingers and Sly materialized onto a golden throne with sumptuous pillows to make it more comfortable. He was surrounded by a mountains of treasures. They looked like the piles of coins in Cooper Vault. Suddenly Krystal and the other girls came out of the treasure piles and started fanning Sly with feathery fans. But what was new about the girls was that they had turned into gold. Everything was gold, their hair, skin, clothes. Once Sly got over the first shock he looked in front of him, there were large plates of food there. He was about to eat a slice of baklava, but before he could put the slice into his mouth, Carmelita had come from behind the throne, grabbed his hat and poured an actual ocean of baklava from it. The tidal wave of food threw Sly and the girls to floating into it. For some reason they didn't sink in to the sea of baklava, but were able to swim in it. Suddenly next to Sly appeared a surfboard, Sly climbed onto it and began surfing on the food. After surfing for a moment Sly saw a hand sticking out from the "Foodsea", he maneuver the surfboard closer, grabbed the hand and pulled Lupe the Wolf to the surfboard. The gold had disappeared and she looked normal. She wrapped her hands around Sly to keep from falling back into the alimentary abyss. Finally, after surfing for awhile, the pair reached the shore of the Foodsea. They jumped to the solid ground.

"Thanks for the rescue" Lupe thanked and gave Sly a kiss.

"Mhm!" came a muffled scream from the Foodsea.

Sly turned to look at the voice and saw a hand sticking out from the Foodsea. He quickly ran to grab the hand and pull its owner from the food. The hand belonged to Shantae who looked bewildered, but thanked Sly with a kiss and an embrace. Soon the other girls were clearing their way out of the Foodsea. Sly counted them. Everyone, except Carmelita were there. Suddenly Sly felt someone wrapping their arms around him and kissing and lightly biting his neck. He turned around to see his vixen girlfriend there with a big smile on her face. Sly smiled back and leant in to kiss her. While Carmelita kissed him back she flicked her wrist behind Sly and watched as the girls turned.

She broke the kiss and said: "Turn around, Ringtail"

The raccoon did as he was told and turned around to see the girls still standing behind them, but this time rather than being turned into gold, they had been turned into food. Sly watched them in amazement and then got a crazy idea. He walked up to the closest girl, who happened to be Krystal. He looked her up and down and then leant forwards, like he was going to kiss her, but once he was close enough, he opened his mouth and bit a piece of Krystal's nose off and ate it. She screamed and backed away quickly. The other girls were laughing, until Sly turned to them with a very mischievous glint in his eyes. He began to walk closer to them and when they realized what he was planning they too ran away. Sly chased after them and when he caught one he devoured her completely. He kept this up until he had eaten all the girls. The raccoon then turned to Carmelita and saw that she lying on the ground was laughing her ass off.

 _ **Have some of column A try All of column B,**_  
 _ **I'm in the mood to help you, babe.**_  
 _ **You ain't never had a girl like me**_

Then out of nowhere Carmelita snapped her finger and Sly was teleported to the top of a large column made of what other than food! Suddenly it shook violently and only his thief reflexes (not the power-up) kept him from falling of. But then another powerful quake shook the pillar of food and on top of it the wind picked up. This time Sly was unable to keep from falling and he was thrown of the pillar. He fell. The raccoon panicking, he tried to apply a paraglider, but it refused to come out of his backpack and then, just as he was about to hit the ground, a giant pillow appeared and took in his fall. Once he got up, he saw Carmelita, who was now in her genie size and was smiling at the raccoon. Sly smiled back at her and wached as she opened her mouth and let her tongue roll out and for a stair-like shape and down them walked...

"Neyla?!" Sly asked in amazement.

The tigress just smiled at him and began her own belly dance. Sly stared as Neyla performed a perfect belly dance for him. After she concluded the dance she began another one and this time a pair of Carmelita's hands joined her. They followed the tigress' every move, like an orchestra the conductor. But as Neyl was nearing the finale the hands suddenly got on either side of her to crush her between them. Sly quickly reached with his cane and pulled Neyla out from between the hands just as they collided with each other and vanished. Sly then noticed that he had his arms around the tigress and was about to move them away when Neyla said: "Don't let go, Cooper"

She brought her own hand up to hug Sly.

"Sly, I'm sorry for what I did. I'm sorry for all of it. Can you ever forgive me?" she said in a pleading voice.

Sly brought his hand to cup her face and he looked into her green eyes.

"Yes, yes I can" he said and then kissed her full onto the mouth.

Once they pulled away a thought hit Sly. He turned to his vixen girlfriend.

"Carm, do you think Neyla could stay with us and join my... um, the...?" Sly struggled to find the right word for the girls surrounding him.

"Your harem?" Neyla suggested helpfully.

Sly was surprised by this description, but as he thought about it he found it quite nice.

"Yes, my harem"

"Of course, that's why I brought her back" Carmelita answered and then snapped her fingers again blinding Sly with the light.

 _ **Oh my. No no. My my my.**_  
 _ **Can your girls do this?**_  
 _ **Can your girls do that?**_  
 _ **Can your girls pull this**_  
 _ **Out their little hat?**_  
 _ **Can your girls go poof?**_  
 _ **Well looky here.**_  
 _ **Can your girls go abracadabra, let her rip,**_  
 _ **And then make the sucker disappear?**_

When Sly was able to see again, he saw that he had been placed on an executioner's block and one of the cat girls was lifting a heavy-looking broad-axe.

"No! Wait" the raccoon exclaimed in horror, but it was too late.

The broad-axe came in contact with Sly's neck and chopped his head clean off. He watched as his body fell to the ground...

 _"Wait... I'm not dead!?"_ he thought in his head that was now rolling freely on the ground.

Suddenly he was grabbed by someone. It was Gazelle. She turned Sly's head so that he could look him in the eyes.

"Could you please reattach my head to my body?" Sly pleaded.

"All in due time, but first here's a payback for eating us earlier... twice" she said smirking boisterously.

"Wha...?"

His head was dropped to the ground and kicked to a roll again until it came in contact with someone else's foot. Once his head had turned enough Sly saw that his head had rolled to Krystal's feet.

"How does it feel, Sly?" she asked teasingly and then laughed, "What shall we do with him?"

"Um... Krystal?" Shantae said, "He's seeing under your skirt"

Krystal looked down and saw that Sly's eyes were indeed focused on underneath of her skirt. She quickly kicked his head into the air and caught it.

"You naughty raccoon, you will have extra punishment for this" she chastised.

Krystal was about to throw Sly's head to the next girl but just as he was about to release it Carmelita snapped her fingers and the head disappeared from Krystal's hands and reappeared in Carmelita's hand.

"That's enough, girls" she said.

"Aww, but we were only just getting started" Krystal pouted.

"Yeah, let us have some fun" Neyla said.

"Oh, you want fun? Watch this" Carmelita said with a smirk.

She threw Sly's head into the air and at the same time it multiplied into four identical copies. As the heads fell downwards it seemed that they would hit the ground hard, but at the last second Carmelita caught them all in four hands and began juggling with them. All the of the girls started laughing.

"Haven't I been humiliated enough?" one of the heads complained.

"Come now, Ringtail, we're just having a little laugh" Neyla called.

"CARMELITA!" the heads yelled in unison.

"Okay, okay. I'll reattach your head to... oh, there your body comes" she said.

Sly's body had indeed been searching for its head, but without ears or eyes it was rather hard and the body was constantly tripping over something or colliding with some obstacle. Carmelita threw the heads high into the air, made her extra arms disappear and watched as the heads fell again. Upon coming contact with her hand she kissed each head before it became one with the original head. She then put Sly's head back onto its place.

"There, as good as new, right?" she asked turning to the girls.

"Caaaarm?" Sly called tapping his foot in frustration, "Why don't you take another look?"

Carmelita turned around to take another look at the raccoon and saw that his head was on place, yes, but it was facing the wrong direction.

"Heh heh, whoops" she said turning the head to face the right direction.

"Thank you" Sly said a little grudgingly.

Carmelita looked away and said nothing.

"Did I make you mad?" Sly asked with a slight smile.

She just nodded. Sly gave a little sigh and then walked up to the vixen.

"Could you shrink a little, babe?" he asked.

Carmelita just turned a little more away from him. Sly sighed again, but suddenly broke into a grin when he remembered their "adventure" back in Australia with the Mask of the Dark Earth.

"Carm, I'm coming up" he said.

"Wha...?" was all the vixen could utter before she felt something grabbing the fur of her right ankle.

Sly was expertly maneuvering his way up her shin. He used his cane to hook onto one of Carmelita's bijous around her thigh. He climbed along the bijous and grabbed the hem of Carmelita's skirt and swung himself to grab one of her fingers. Sly climbed to her palm. He was about to run along her arm to her shoulder but Carmelita lifted him to eye-to-eye level and brought him so close to her face he could've touched it.

"I'm sorry, Carmy. I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but getting your head backwards on your shoulders can really do that to you" Sly said with an apologetic smile.

Carmelita smiled.

"It's okay, Sly. I understand" she said and pressed a kiss onto Sly's head.

She was so large at the moment that her lips covered the most of top of Sly's head. When he pulled away she had snatched Sly's hat to her teeth and now dropped it to her hand. Carmelita lowered Sly to the ground and shrunk to her normal size.

"Now watch this, Ringtail"

Carmelita put her hand through the hat, but didn't rip it. Her hand just went through the hat. She grabbed the tip of her tail and pulled. Carmelita began to spin rapidly she spinned and spinned through the hat.

"WoW..." Sly said.

Carmelita continued spinning and suddenly turned into a rabbit. She made a quick pose to Sly who was still looking intently and then jumped high into the air and transformed into a dragon.

 _"Even as dragon she looks sexy"_ Sly thought.

DraCarm landed behind Sly and as he turned she breathed fire straight towards the raccoon. Sly exclaimed as the flames caught onto his fur. Carmelita watched as Sly ran around aimlessly until he realized that the fire didn't burn him.

"Oh, Slyyyy!" Carmelita called.

"Hmh?"

"Look over there" Carmelita said. She had turned back to vixen now.

Sly turned around. What he saw made his eyes widen and jaw drop. Behind him stood three gorgeous jackal girls in blue belly dancing outfits. They were barefooted. Their brown hair had been made into a ponytails with golden ponytail holders and on their wrists there were golden bracelets. Also on their necks they had a silver necklace with a big sapphires.

Suddenluy Carmelita jumped into the air and floated above Sly. She smiled at him.

"They were created of pure love" she said pointing at them and laughing at Sly expression, "For your harem"

The jackal girls started dancing their way to Sly. The raccoon was so enchanted by them that when Carmelita accidentally tripped over in the air and fell on top of the jackals, he screamed in fright, turned and ran away.

"Wait! Let's do this again" Carmelita called after the running raccoon.

But Sly didn't listen and continued running.

Carmelita got up and sighed.

 _"Tempus!"_ Carmelita boomed. (Time in Latin)

She used her powers to open the Gate of Time. The vixen looked in wonder as the Gates of Time slowly opened and revealed the Flow of Time. Upon becoming a genie Carmelita had received knowledge about things like the Flow of Time and she knew that any being lesser than herself tampering with the Flow of Time would be dangerous.

 _"Evertō"_ she said making the time flow backwards back to the moment just before she fell onto the jackals. (Reverse in Latin)

* * *

Time skip to three minutes earlier...

Sly was gaping at the jackal belly dancers and Carmelita was floating above them. The jackal girls had now danced their way to Sly and two of them were practically pushing their bottoms to his hands as the third came in front of him, cupped his face with her hands and pressed her lips to Sly's in a sweet kiss. The raccoon was in a bliss. The three girls dancing around him and kissing him gave him the feeling that he was the luckiest guy in the world. Then Carmelita snapped her fingers and the brilliant light that cascaded from every direction blinded Sly

 _ **So don't just sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed,**_  
 _ **I'm here to answer all your mid-day prayers,**_  
 _ **You've got me bona fide certified;**_  
 _ **You've got a genie for charge d'affaires.**_

When Sly opened his eyes he saw that the jackal girls were standing next to him, looking around. Sly happened to looked up and saw Carmelita there. She had now shrunk herself into the size of a small bird and was slowly floating downwards. Once she was on eye-to-eye level her jaw dropped much lower than it really could and her eyes bulged out in a cartoon fashion. Sly lifted his hands and let Carmelita land on his palms. Sly looked at the vixen's bulged eyes and kissed both of them.

Once Carmelita had set her jaw and eyes straight, she kneeled down, back turned to Sly. The vixen then used Sly's hands as a springboard, jumped high into the air spinning rapidly and dove straight into the ground like it was water. Sly and the jackal girls looked in astonishment, but then a thought popped into Sly's head.

"Girls" she said turning to the jackals.

They turned to Sly and he whispered his thought to them. The girls smiled and nodded eagerly. They all took a stance, jumped into the air and tried to jump after the vixen, but once they came in contact with the ground, they crashed into it, the girls falling on top of Sly. But before they even could get up they were magically lifted up and a giant paper came out from the ground.

 **"Come and see the Queen"** read on the paper. It had been written in bright neon colours that changed and flashed. Lower down on the paper there was a picture of Carmelita posing on a stripper pole. She was dressed in Queen Nefertiti-outfit. Suddenly the picture winked at Sly.

 _"Pull the paper for surprise"_ echoed in Sly's head.

He did as the voice told. Apparently the jackal girls had heard the same voice because they too grabbed the edge of the paper pulled. It stretched far but once they'd stretched it enough the paper rolled up and Sly and the girls didn't have enough time to let go, so they got rolled into the paper and crumpled together inside it. Carmelita's head then appeared from the top of the roll and soon she floated away from there and jumped onto the ground. She pricked up her ears when a sound came from the paper roll. The vixen broke into a smile when she realized what had caused the noise. The jackal girls were kissing Sly inside the paper. This went on for awhile until Carmelita decided it was time for the next event. She grew in size and with one hand unrolled the paper, but she did it too strongly and it sent Sly and girls spinning wildly. She quickly stopped them by pressing a finger on them. The girls had a dreamy expression and they were all giggling softly. Sly was no short on a dreamy expression either, but his face was also covered in kiss-marks.

Carmelita snapped her fingers and covered everything in bright light.

 _ **I've got a powerful urge to help you out,**_  
 _ **So what you wish, I really wanna know?**_  
 _ **You've got a list that's three miles long, no doubt,**_  
 _ **Well all you've gotta do is rub like so, and oh -**_

Sly and the jackal girls had appeared on in front of a giant entrance that read: _"Queen's tomb"_

They went inside. First there was a small lobby and in there was one door that lead to a large hall that had a stand and a stage. On the stage there were lots of stripper poles and in the middle of them a sarcophagus. Sly and the jackal girls took seats near the stage for better view. Soon the lights dimmed and a spotlights focused on the sarcophagus. It flew open and a mummified figure climbed out. Sly immediately recognized Carmelita's alluring form. She walked mummy style to the pole closest to Sly and the girls. The bandage from the vixen's face disappeared and she opened her eyes and smiled to Sly. Carmelita grabbed the pole and began a stripper show with her bandages slowly vanished and revealed more and more of her body. After a time that felt like eternity to Sly, Carmelita was completely naked and Sly was watching her very intently. Carmelita was doing everything to make a good show. She was shaking her hips and laughed loudly when she saw Sly's mouth opening slightly and the crescendo, which was Carmelita shaking her breasts, captured Sly's attention so completely that when one of the jackal girls waved her hand in front of his face, she got no response. The vixen continued for a moment more but as all good things must the dance too ended with Carmelita jumping high into the air and landing in front of Sly, pulled him into a brief kiss and then pressed his face between her breasts and at the same time her jewels and clothes started slowly reappear beginning from her feet. When the appearing woods reached her chest she pulled Sly's face back from cleavage.

"How was it, Ringtail, huh?" she purred seductively.

"I... it... um..." Sly stammered.

"It was amazing?" Carmelita suggested.

"Yes"

"Glad you liked it hon"

She then reached for the raccoon's ear and from there, she pulled out a long list of wishes.

"Ouch!" Sly said as the paper cut his ear making it bleed a little.

One of the jackal girl came to Sly pulled his head down and kissed the wounded ear. Immediately Sly felt the pain the pain go away as the wound healed up. Before Sly could thank her an Egyptian queen's headdress fell to his head and when he looked up to see where it had fallen from he saw that Carmelita had grabbed the wishlist and was now rubbing her bottom to it, moaning loudly in pleasure. Sly watched this whole thing play out and soon noticed that on the paper was a picture of him.

 _"Wait... why do I suddenly feel so flat?"_ Sly thought, but then realized that he had disappeared and reappeared into the paper.

Carmelita started to grow in side and rubbed even faster and moaned louder. The jackal girls were now running away because of Carmelita's increasing size and her foot moving dangerously, threatening to crush them. The vixen saw this and got and idea. She used the paper as a whip and whipped the girls causing a brilliant flash of light.

 _ **Now, Ringtail, hon, have a wish or two or three.**_  
 _ **I'm on the job you big nabob!**_  
 _ **You ain't never had a girl, never had a girl,**_  
 _ **You ain't never had a girl, never had a girl,**_  
 _ **You ain't never had a girl like me.**_  
 _ **You ain't never had a girl like me**_

Sly was standing in the middle of a circle of men. They had turbans and purple vests. They were all bowing and worshiping him. The jackal girls were moving their arms in sync behind him. Sly was smiling, but the smile soon disappeared as the men got up and raised their swords to kill him, but suddenly around Sly fell a protective circle of swords. Sly looked around in confusion, but then broke into a grin. He grabbed two swords into his hand, jumped out of the circle of swords and began systematically cutting the swordsmen down. They tried to defend and attack Sly, but the swords he was using were imbued with genie magic and made the raccoon invincible. Soon all the men were down, there was blood and fallen limps everywhere. Carmelita appeared next to Sly and snapped her fingers to make the bodies and blood disappear. Once everything was cleared out the jackal girls came out from their hiding places and began to belly dance around Sly. One of the jackal girls danced to in front of him and leant to kiss him. She pushed her tongue into Sly's mouth and rubbed it around his tongue. Sly returned the kiss and pushed his own tongue against the other in his mouth and forced it back to the jackal girls mouth and let his own follow close behind. They continued to wrestle back and forth until the need for air grew greater. During their kiss the other jackals had entangled themselves to Sly and were now hugging and kissing him wherever they could. The girls let go when Carmelita grew to gigantic size and lifted Sly magically to her face. The raccoon just looked at her for a moment and then pressed a kiss to her massive cheek.

Suddenly Carmelita shot a beam of magic from her hands and created two pairs of elephants who were dancing together. Then Carmelita put her still gigantic hand into Sly and had him use it to magically poof a group of sexy camel belly dancers. They had purple outfits and were without jewels.

Next Carmelita brought the cat girls back from the parlour she'd teleported them earlier. They began to dance around a big lump of ice and at the same time they used their swords to carve it to an ice sculpture of Sly. They turned to him to see what he thought about it. The raccoon looked at the sculpture in awe and then smiled.

"It's almost as gorgeous as the original" he joked.

Everyone laughed at hearing this. Carmelita came from behind him and turned the raccoon around and pulled him to a kiss. At the same time the girls were getting ready for the final event. Carmelita pulled away, jumped into the air and created a huge stage that was like straight from an Arabian palace. The whole cave they were in filled with mountains of gold. A giant ruby appeared out of nowhere with all of the girls dancing on it. The elephants from earlier appeared around Sly, they tied their trunks together and tipped the raccoon on top of them and threw him in the air and caught him, threw him again, caught him, threw, caught... This went on for awhile until the elephants threw Sly into a gigantic soup pot full of water and threw some vegetables after him and on top of everything they covered Sly in BBQ sauce. The raccoon looked at the elephants and saw hunger in their eyes, but suddenly he fell from the pot as it tipped over and landed on a plate in the middle of the camel belly dancers. They danced around Sly and used the veils on their faces to spin Sly around into a roll. They started rolling him over to a fire. He was getting dizzy from the spinning, but suddenly the cat girls appeared and sliced the roll open with their swords. Sly quickly jumped away and landed on a target and instantly the cats were upon him and tied him to the target. The raccoon struggled, but he was already tied up.

"Just stay still, honey" one of the cat girls said and kissed his cheek. She started to turn the crank which made the target spin around slowly.

Sly watched in horror as another of the cats took a stance and threw her sword at him. Time seemed to slow down for the raccoon as he watched the blade spinning towards him. It hit the target right under his left armpit.

"8 points!" announced an unrecognizable voice.

The girl who'd just thrown cheered for herself, but was quickly replaced by another cat. Like the previous she took a stance and threw her sword. But her style was different, this girl threw the sword like a frisbee, holding onto the blade of the sword and sending it to fly in a horizontal ankle. The sword hit Sly just above his head and in the process it cut his hat horizontally.

"9 points!" announced the same voice from before.

The thrower bowed and gave her place to the last girl throwing. She took a stance, aimed carefully and released the sword into a flight. It soared through the air and hit the target right under his groin. Sly could almost feel it.

"WE HAVE A WINNER! 10 POINTS!" the voice boomed.

The last cat girl cheered loudly and Carmelita appeared before Sly and with a wave of her hands made the ropes vanish. She helped Sly away from the target board. Sly leant to Carmelita to prevent from falling. The vixen moved her hand to take away his anxiety. It, of course, worked and Sly was standing on his own in no time.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go and give her a reward" Carmelita suddenly said, gesturing to the cat girl who'd thrown the sword.

Sly just looked the vixen and when she nodded he walked to the cat girl.

"What do you want for reward?" he asked.

"This" she immediately said and pulled Sly down into a kiss.

Sly wasn't quite prepared for it and was even more surprised as the cat girl took his hands and moved them to her bottom.

"Squeeze it" she told him before returning her lips to his.

Sly did as he was told and squeezed her bottom making her moan into the kiss. After a moment she pulled away with a smile.

"I gotta to win more often" she said.

"If this is the kind of reward you want, I'm more than happy to give it to you" Sly answered.

Carmelita snapped her fingers and Sly was relocated on a luxurious bed with the jackal girls feeding him food. There was everything from fruits to vegetables and from meat to chicken and fish, berries, mushrooms, everything. He ate, ate and ate until he felt he couldn't eat anymore. The raccoon may hadn't noticed it himself, but he had g swollen like a dough and was now weighing the bed down. One of the jackal girl laid a feather on top of Sly. The little extra weight was enough: The whole bed collapsed and Sly fell throw the bed and the floor under it and straight into an oven. He got up as quickly as he could and looked around he saw that the oven hadn't been closed. Sly walked towards the exit with waddling steps, but tripped over and fell out of the oven into a kitchen. All the girls were there dressed like chefs. They noticed Sly and immediately surrounded him. One of them, Neyla, put hose into his mouth.

"Start it up, Carm!" she called.

Sly watched as his vixen girlfriend turned on an enormous blender full of food. The hose in Sly's was attached to it and as soon as the food had blended enough it started flowing into his mouth from the hose. It flowed without an end and soon Sly had swollen even more and was now so fat he couldn't move anymore. His clothes had torn away. Soon Sly was magically moved to a pot full of boiling oil. Carmelita lowered him there, but before she did she made sure Sly wouldn't feel any pain or that the oil and the heat couldn't hurt him in any way. Sly was first at panic, but as soon as he noticed that nothing happened to him. The girls deep fried Sly in the boiling oil and once Carmelita lifted him from the pot he had turned to beautiful golden brown and was now placed onto a colossal bread slice. Sly was again panic and was about to tell them to stop when Gazelle put an apple in his mouth. The girls and Carmelita danced around him throwing sauces and vegetables around him and finally they placed the other bread slice to the top and made a hamburger.

"Dinner time, Carmy" Neyla said smirking.

"Why thank you" Carmelita answered growing to a giant.

She took the slyburger and ate it. It tasted heavenly!

"How does it taste like?" Krystal asked.

"So good. I don't think I've ever eaten deep fried raccoon before" she giggled.

All the girls laughed. Carmelita then duplicated and Carm went inside herself. She traveled through the her throat and into her stomach. It was very dark in there so she made herself glow with light. She looked around and soon noticed the raccoon lying unconscious on a giant bread slice. Sly had returned to her normal size, but was still without clothes. Carmelita flew to him and lifted him from the bread slice and teleported them out of her stomach. As soon as they got out Carm laid the raccoon to a soft bed she made appear. She merged with the other Carmelita and when it was done she noticed that all of the girls had gathered around Sly to admire his athletic and rather clothless form. Carmelita snapped her fingers and cleaned all the dirt from the raccoon and with a wave of her hand she clad him in an Arabian styled outfit. He had Arabian shoes that twirled from the end, loose pants (just like Aladdin's from the movie if you remember), a vest that showed his chest and a red fez, hat.

Carmelita snapped her fingers one last time and a bright light blinded everyone.

* * *

Sly awoke and was now sitting at a table with a giant birthday cake on it. There was only one candle on it. He was back in the room with the mountains of gold etc.

"Blow it out, Ringtail" Carmelita said from next to him.

Sly blew the candle out and when he had the cake exploded and all of his harem jumped from it and yelled:

 _"Happy birthday, Sly!"_

And before Sly could react anyhow Carmelita grew in size and began spinning furiously, eventually becoming a huge tornado and sucking everything back into the lamp. Once the whole cave was empty of everything she turned to her golden lamp, took it into her hand and looked inside.

In the lamp Sly lying on a mass of pillow asleep and the girls had started fanning him and some of them were massaging him all around his body. Carmelita thought that she should join him and even if she didn't need to sleep anymore she still could if she wanted. So, she shrunk down, went into her lamp, told the girls to rest as well and laid next to Sly. She was about to fall asleep when she heard Sly mutter:

"Best birthday, ever"

"It's not over yet, Ringtail" the vixen reminded him, "But let's sleep for now. Good night, Sly"

Sly put his arms around her and pulled close.

"Good night, Carm" he whispered before falling asleep.

In Sly's arms Carmelita thought:

 _"How funny that I could do anything, but I don't want to do anything else, but snuggle my thief"_

 **To all you who are confused by... well this whole damn thing, the idea is that Sly has his "harem" and then he has the love of his life Carmelita. Try to see the difference. And also almost all of the things in this chapter weren't invented by me. They were invented by edowdle. Also about the jackals and the cats, they will be named in the next chapter. Review and stuff...**

 **P.P.P.S. I know, I know. We're out of our mind. Edowdle for coming up with these ideas and me for writing and publishing them, but you know what they say. All genius are little mad.**

 **P.P.P.P.S. I'm getting my head checked now...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Three wishes

 **Okay chapter four is here and here are the names of the cat -, camel - and jackal girls as promised.**

 **Jackals: Rashida, Rania, Raghib**

 **Cats: Annipe, Aziza, Femi and Kamilah**

 **Camels: Djamila, Ishtar, Malika, Niesha**

 **I tell you the names now, because it's easier this way and I'm just lazy by nature.**

 **Edowlde came up with these names and all the ideas in this chapter are his. I'm just writing! We hope ya enjoy!**

"Ringtail... wake up, honey" Carmelita whispered in Sly's ear.

Sly just stirred.

"Sly" she said more demanding, shaking his shoulder.

This caused the raccoon turn to his side and mumble something incoherent.

The girls giggled at the two.

"Get up, you lazy raccoon!" she yelled turning him to face her again.

But Sly was in so deep sleep that even this didn't wake him up.

Carmelita sighed.

"Fine, we're gonna do this the hard way" she smirked, "Girls! Gather here"

They immediately came to her and formed a circle by hooking their arms around each others' necks and pressing their heads together.

"Okay, I want you all to go and... ... Try the soles of his feet and his inner thighs... and arpits" she explained.

The girls giggled again and nodded in unison.

"Go" Carmelita urged.

They all ran to the still sleeping Sly. Krystal and Shantae grabbed his legs while Neyla and Rania lifted his arms. Aziza and Gazelle placed their hands near his armpits just as Lupe and Djamila went for his thighs.

"1... 2... 3... NOW!" they all exclaimed.

The girls began tickle Sly mercilessly and woke him up very efficiently.

He laughed like no tomorrow.

"G-G-Gir...ls, please sthahahapp!" he shouted, still laughing.

Everyone who wasn't tickling him was laughing on the floor clutching their bellies.

"Okay, girls, I think he's had enough... for now" Carmelita said wiping her eyes.

She got up and hugged Sly.

"Sorry about that, Ringtail" she said kissing his cheek, "It's just hard to wake you up sometimes"

"Couldn't you just have used your magic to awake me?" he asked.

"Well, I could've" she confessed, but then smirked, "But what would be the fun in that"

Sly chuckled and kissed her.

Once they separated Carmelita made a huge breakfast table appear out of nowhere.

"Let's eat!" she declared.

Everyone except her practically sprung at the table and began eating. The table was fulled with food and drink and it didn't seem to diminish as it was consumed, but rather even increase. Sly and the girls ate until they couldn't anymore. It had really been a long time since the last time they ate.

* * *

After a nap... (Guess they're exhausted from eating so much...)

"So, Carm, what are we gonna do now?" Sly asked.

"You still need to get your presents!" she exclaimed happily.

"You got me presents?" he asked incredulously.

"You're surprised?" Carmelita asked in slight confusion.

"Carm, after everything you've already done for me, I wouldn't blame you if you never gave me any presents in my life ever again" Sly said honestly, looking into her eyes.

"AWW" the girls 'awwed'.

"Of course I have a present for you, my Ringtail" she said, hugging him.

Sly hugged her back and asked: "What is it? The present?"

"You got three wishes" Carmelita announced smiling at him.

"Wishes...? Like real magical wishes?" he asked incredulously.

"DUH" came answer from the girls.

Sly and Carmelita both lauged.

"What's your first wish, my love?"

He considered it for a moment, a long moment, before finally coming up with a wish.

"I wish for a kingdom in Ancient Egypt, from the era of Slytunkhamen II" Sly announced.

"Say no more, Ringtail" Carmelita said.

She grew into her genie size and lifted her hands. As usual a brilliant light shone, blinding everyone.

* * *

Sly sat on a throne of a marvelous Egyptian palace and next to him there sat Carmelita. They were dressed like the pharaoh and his queen. Sly in same outfit as his ancestor Slytunkhamen and Carmelita dressed like Queen Nefertiti. The girls were all dressed in Egyptian belly dancer outfits. There were servants and guards everywhere.

"Come on, Sly" Camelita said standing up, "Let's go inspect our kingdom" she held out her hand.

Sly took it and let the vixen lead him through the palace's numberless hallways and corridors. She introduced him everything, the kitchens, ballrooms (I have no idea about how an Egyptian palace is supposed to be like, but there probably wouldn't be a ballroom, but let's say that Carmelita has made a few additions), their bedroom. Sly's harem followed them the entire time and Carmelita showed them their rooms. They were close to her and Sly's and the girls got to choose if they rather have their own room or share one.

Sly and Carmelita left the girls there and continued their way to the palace courtyard. It was full of statues depicting him and Carmelita in different kinds of Egyptian outfits.

"How do you like them, Ringtail?" she asked.

"They're amazing" Sly answered while circling one of the statues, "Almost as gorgeous as the originals"

Carmelita giggled at his comment.

"There's one last place we need to visit: The treasure chamber" she said excitedly.

A familiar twinkle lit up in Sly's eyes.

"Well, let's go then. What are we waiting for?" he said eagerly.

Again Carmelita led him through the palace to a huge double door.

Sly was about to open them, but Carmelita stopped him.

"Wait. The chamber needs to be filled first" she told him.

"How?"

"You still got two wishes left..." she said suggestively.

He grinned and began thinking about all the great treasures he'd seen in his time. Nothing really appealed to him until...

"I wish for all the Cooper fortune from my family vault to be transported here"

"The wish has been heard!" Carmelita announced and snapped her fingers, "And fulfilled"

The double door swung open to reveal a room so big, that Sly couldn't see the other end. The whole fortune of Cooper clan lay there, neatly organized in it's rightful place. The Cooper treasure included all kinds of treasures from every era and from every culture.

Sly looked around in wonder and Carmelita laughed silently at his amazement. Then he turned to the vixen and hugged her laughing as well.

"You're incredible, Carm"

"I know, Ringtail"

They spent the rest of the day enjoying themselves in their new kingdom and the royal palace and goofing around with Carmelita's magic. In the evening they admired the starry sky together.

"Happy birthday, Sly" Carmelita whispered.

"Um... Carm? My birthday is over already" he said, little confused.

Carmelita just grinned.

"It's not until I say it is" she said.

"What do you mean?" Sly asked sounding confused.

"I have enchanted this day to continue forever. So until I say so, it's your birthday" Carmelita explained smiling.

Sly thought about what she said.

 _"My birthday until she says otherwise ... I can live with that"_ he thought smirking.

 _"Sly, I want you to make your final wish"_ Carmelita's voice echoed in his head.

He looked at her, once again astonished by what she was able to do.

 _"Okay"_ he thought back.

 _"Let's go to the temple"_

 _"Why?"_

Carmelita leant in and gave him a quick kiss.

 _"Don't ask, just come, my love"_

She got up and lifted Sly with her magic. Carmelita began walking to the temple, but Sly stopped her.

"Why would we walk?" he asked grinning, "Couldn't you just..." he snapped his fingers.

"I guess I could" she answered laughing.

She snapped her fingers and they were immediately teleported to the temple dedicated to them. Sly looked around and saw that his harem was there also. Everyone was looking at him expectantly.

"So... what now?" he asked nervously, rubbing his neck.

"You make your final wish" Carmelita said.

She knew what the wish would be, but what she didn't know was the craziness that'd occur almost immediately after wish...

"I wish for... you make me a genie" Sly announced after a moment of consideration.

"As you wish, Ringtail!" Carmelita exclaimed happily, "Okay, girls! Prepare the ritual" she commanded in an authoritative voice.

The girls pulled out chalk and began draw the 16th seal of King Solomon onto the floor. Sly watched them for a moment until Carmelita came from behind him. She was holding a golden lamp and was now holding it out for him to take.

Sly quirked a brow in question.

"It's an essential part of your transformation that you rub the lamp and it will suck you inside" she answered.

He nodded and was about to take the lamp.

But...

Sly happened to look back at the girls and the now finished seal. It suddenly made him terrified. The whole surrealism of the situation horrified him. He turned his gaze back to the golden lamp Carmelita was still offering to him. Sly's instincts took over. They forced him to run away. The girls were confused and looked at Carmelita for explanation, but the vixen's temper was now rising rapidly and she was increasing in size.

"Sly!" she yelled at the raccoon's escaping back.

Sly made nothing to reply.

" _SLY COOPER!_ " Carmelita screamed at the top of her lungs.

When he still made no gesture to reply, Carmelita became angry. She waged herself into a genieous wrath and began to turn. Her fur took a dark shade of red, like blood, her hair burst in flames and her eyes turned to glowing red as well. The inside of the temple started to crumble into a hellish inferno.

She turned to the girls. They recoiled in terror. Carmelita threw each of them a copy of Sly's golden lamp.

"Hunt him down! _Make_ him rub the lamp! Do whatever it takes!" she yelled in a demonic voice.

Each girls picked up a lamp and ran out of the temple as fast as their legs could go. Carmelita was about to follow them, but when she took a step the vixen felt something tugging her arms. She looked back and saw that the golden vixen that were her cuffs had begun to glare at her and were now pulling her back to her own golden lamp.

"NO! YOU WON'T DO THIS!" Carmelita screeched as she was forcibly dragged back to the lamp.

But it was too late. The lamp sucked her inside and the cuffs pressed her to the floor of it. Carmelita struggled, but the cuffs were one of the few things that overcame her power.

All of a sudden, in a great roar of thunder, a book appeared in front of Carmelita. She stopped her struggling and looked at it. The book spoke: _"Genie! Hear me! It is forbidden by the Ultimate Law of the Geniedom to demonize anything! That includes you! You are not allowed to break this rule! Submit! Call of this infernal transformation!"_

Carmelita was astounded, she was of course aware of the Ultimate Law and the guardian of it: _The Codex Spiritus,_ but never did she think that she would actually be lectured by it.

She let her anger fade away and the demonic features disappeared with it.

 _"Take heart! If you plunge too deep into the Infernal Curse, there is no return! There is no salvation for the Fallen, no redemption for those who violate the Ultimate Law and their punishment is eternal imprisonment in the fiery depths of Hell"_ the _Codex_ warned, before disappearing.

Carmelita laid motionless for a moment, before slowly exhaling.

 _"Thank God there's someone to calm me"_ she thought, absolutely relieved that she hadn't turned herself into a demon.

The thought of her as one of the demons of Hell was terrifying. Carmelita looked at the cuffs on her hands.

"Thank you" she whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile with Sly... (Okay, this is the crazy part of this chapter)

Sly was still running in fear. He had heard Carmelita's scream and that only made him run faster. After running for some time he came across a burger joint.

 _"What the...?"_ Sly thought as he entered.

It was just as any burger joint. It had plastic tables and benches, checkerboard floor and the stand. Behind it was standing one of the cat girls, Kamilah. Once she noticed Sly her face broke into a smile.

"Hey, girls! It's Sly!" she shouted to the kitchen.

"Okay, we'll be over in a minute!" answered one of them.

"Great! Okay, Sly. Come sit over here" Kamilah said as she grabbed Sly's arm and dragged him over to one of the tables.

Sly was at a loss of words, but sat down. After a moment the other cat girls came out from the kitchen carrying a soda and a burger.

"Bon appétit" they chimed smiling.

"Thanks" he said.

Sly took a bite and munched on it. He hadn't realized how hungry he'd been before now.

Sly went for another bite, but his teeth hit something... metallic.

"What..?"

A golden lamp fell from the burger and onto the plate. Sly recoiled at the site of it. He was about to run again, but...

"Get him!" Annipe exclaimed.

They all jumped and grabbed his limps. He struggled, but the felines were surprisingly strong and held him on the spot.

"Femi, pass me the lamp" Kamilah said.

Femi, who was holding Sly's right foot, grabbed the lamp from the table and handed it over to Kamilah.

She took it and handed it onwards to Sly.

"Now, Sly, it's time for you to be a good, little raccoon-boy and rub the lamp" she said in a "sweet" voice.

Kamilah was about to lower the lamp into Sly's right hand, but at the same moment he got his hand free. Sly quickly took Kamilah's another hand, that wasn't holding the lamp and forced it to rub it.

The lamp resonated. It flew out of Kamilah's hand and sucked her inside of it. The other cat girls were soon sucked in too and Sly again ran.

* * *

Sly was sprinting along a freeway that had suddenly been there when he'd run from the burger joint. The same terror from earlier again settled into his heart and gave him strength to run.

But all of a sudden Sly heard a car coming from behind him. He looked back and saw that it was a taxi. Without second thought he waved and it came to a stop right in front of him. He opened the door and hopped to the front seat.

"We're ya headed?" asked a familiar female voice.

Sly turned to look at the driver.

It was Shantae.

"Um.. Just get me as far away from here as possible" Sly said little timidly.

"You got it" she said and stepped onto the pedal.

The taxi soared forwards with 300 km/h (That would be about 186 miles per hour) and Sly was pressed against his seat. They continued like this for a while until Sly finally thought he was far enough away from the burger joint.

"Okay, I think this is far enough" he said.

"Okay" Shantae replied, smashing the brakes and somehow not knocking the whole vehicle over, "That would be 59$"

"Oh, wait... um, I don't think I have any money with me" Sly admitted, embarrassed.

"That's okay, you can do me a favor instead" she said happily.

"What kind of favor" Sly asked frowning slightly.

"Oh, nothing much" Shantae answered and fished something out of her pocket, "You just need to give this a good rub" she finished handing him another golden lamp.

Sly startled and went for the door, but Shantae quickly locked the whole car.

"Now, now, Sly. Just rub the lamp and become a genie. It's fun, I promise" she assured.

"No!" Sly yelled and lifted his foot to press down the pedal.

The taxi jumped forward and accelerated to high speed again. Shantae grabbed a hold of the steering wheel and tried to keep the car under control, which was extremely difficult after Sly grabbed the steering wheel as well and tried to pull over. They battled over the wheel for a while until they accidentally crashed the car into a tree. Sly flew from the taxi and crashed right through a window to a hospital bed.

...

The doors to his room opened and in walked the camel girls, dressed as nurses. They grabbed a hold of his bed and started steering it to the operating theatre. On the way they put an oxygen mask on his muzzle and gassed him. Sly gelt dizzy when they arrived to the theatre, but his mind dimly registered the giant needle shaped like a golden lamp that was about to suck him inside. The gas hadn't taken its full effect yet and Sly was still half aware of his surroundings. He ripped the mask of and grabbed the gas tank beside him and struck off the valve of the it. The gas started erupting from it and it sent the bed soaring through the empty hallway with Sly and the camels clinging onto it.

The bed continued on its way until it crashed into a wall.

Sly was again thrown into the air and he rammed right through the wall and into a museum. He got up and looked around. The room he was in was filled with artifacts of the Aztec culture and the middle of the room was dominated by a read Aztec pyramid. Sly looked around for an exit, but didn't find one.

 _"How am I suppose to get out of here?"_ he thought little desperately.

He took another look around and something in the pyramid caught his eye. Sly ran up the stairs to the top of the pyramid and there, on the other side of the temple chamber, he found an exit. He stepped forwards, but was instantly tackled onto a table near the entrance to the temple chamber. Suddenly, Lupe the Wolf appeared and tied him down against the altar he was resting on.

"Now, you will be sacrificed. It will be made by rubbing the golden lamp" she declared.

" _No_ " Sly gasped.

He struggled against the ropes that bound him. He panicked briefly when he saw Lupe pull a new golden lamp from her pocket. The panic inside him turned into sheer horror and he gritted his teeth, clenched his fists and pulled with everything he got.

The ropes snapped around his wrists and he quickly pushed Lupe away from him. She stumbled backwards and for a moment balanced on the edge of the stairs before falling backwards with a scream. She fell down the stairs and landed with nasty sounding "crunch". At the same time Sly had removed the ropes from his ankles and was now glancing down to Lupe.

"You'll pay for this!" she yelled and forced herself up.

She began to run up the stairs and when she was halfway up Sly finally realized that he should run. He jumped over the altar and ran to the door in the temple chamber.

He looked behind and saw that Lupe had already reached the top and on her back she had a quiver full of throwing spears.

Sly quickly ran to the hallway behind the door.

"That was your last mistake!" he heard her yell.

Before Sly could even realize what she meant he felt how one of the hallway's floor stones sank under his weight.

"Uh-oh!" Sly guessed what was to come.

He had activated the traps in the hallway.

The walls slid aside to reveal automatic crossbows that immediately began shooting at him. Thanks to his thief reflexes Sly was able to avoid any hits from the crossbows or Lupe's spears. She had it easy because the crossbows didn't recharge after firing once which meant that she could run through the hallway and launch spears at the escaping raccoon.

Next Sly faced a pool that was full of crocodiles.

"Gulp" he gulped as he glanced back at Lupe.

The wolf was closing with alarming speed. Sly took a deep breath, deciding that the pool of crocodiles was less dangerous than Lupe with her spears.

He jumped and landed on the back of one of the crocodiles. It growled and tried to smack him with its tail, but Sly was quicker as he jumped onto the back of the next crocodile and further onto the other side of the pool. He continued his escape and heard strange rumbling from behind him. Sly looked back and saw that the pool had closed, allowing Lupe a safe passage across it. She threw another spear, but Sly caught it from the air and threw it at her feet. She tried to jump over it, but Sly's aim had been true. Lupe tripped to the spear and fell to the ground.

At the same moment Sly saw that another trap had activated. A pit of snakes. This time he didn't even bother to look behind and just jumped into the pit, squashing one snake, and jumped out before they had the chance to bite him.

He continued to run and again the rumbling sounded, indicating that the snake pit had been covered up again.

As Sly ran, he glanced back at the wolf chasing him and to his misfortune just at that very moment a tripwire sprung from the ground and brought him down. He landed on his back and before he had time to react to anything else Sly saw a spear soaring through the air straight at him. He quickly spun around and the spear barely missed him. Sly was pressed against the corner of the hallway when he felt something sharp pressing onto his chest. He looked up and saw that Lupe had finally caught up to him and was now holding a spear on his chest.

"Now, it's time for you to be sacrificed!" she declared and pulled the golden lamp from her pocket.

Sly was about to try a desperate escape attempt, but he stopped when a new kind of rumbling sounded in the hallway. Sly and Lupe both looked at the direction of the voice and saw a gigantic, round boulder spinning down the hallway.

Her eyes widened and she tried to jump out of the way, but Sly grabbed her feet and yanked her to the ground for the boulder to crush, which it did.

Sly was able to avoid due to the square like form of the hallway. He had pressed himself against the corner and the boulder had passed by without harming him.

Sly was astonished for a moment, but quickly regained himself and got up and ran through the rest of the hallway. In the end he found the boulder. It was covered in blood, but Sly didn't care, because he found a door our of the hallway. He quickly opened it and was instantly blinded by a bright light.

Sly waited for something to happen, but nothing did, so he started to walk forwards. As he walked the light faded and the raccoon was able to see clearly.

He was in a great hall with a stage. On it was Gazelle. She was completely naked and was doing different kinds of poses to Sly. She beckoned him to come closer. He went up to her on the stage and before he could do anything Gazelle had ripped off his clothes and made him do poses too.

She suddenly pulled out a camera that was shaped like a lamp and attempted to snap a picture of Sly with it. Fortunately, he noticed this in time and jumped over Gazelle, before she could the picture.

She turned around and tried to snap another picture, but she had time to do anything else one of the lamps hung from the ceiling fell down on her head. She crashed through the floor of the stage leaving a Gazelle shaped whole on the floor. (There's no physics in fanfictions)

Sly didn't wait around to see what would occur next. He ran to the backstage, grabbed the first clothes he could find and ran away from the whole building.

He was finally getting tired from all the running and quickly hid into the first good place, which in this case was a fortuneteller's tent. Sly didn't realize where he was until a voice asked: "Want me to read your future, dear?"

He spun around to look at the direction of the voice.

Sitting behind a table with crystal ball was Krystal. She was dressed like a real gypsy fortuneteller. She raised a brow at Sly.

"Well, are you just gonna stand there or do you want to know what your future holds?"

Sly was dumbstruck for a moment, but regained his composure.

"What happens to me?" he asked coming to sit on the other side of the table.

Krystal laid her hands on the crystal ball and it different visions started spinning around until it focused on one specifically. The ball showed Sly being captured by a golden lamp and sucked inside. He recoiled in fear.

"That isn't my future" he said.

"But it is and it might happen sooner than you think!" Krystal shouted and accidentally rubbed the crystal ball.

The ball held new golden lamp.

"Come now, don't be afraid of your future" she said in a sweet voice.

"Perhaps you should take another look at _your_ future" Sly suggested, smirking.

"What...?" Krystal asked sounding confused.

She looked at the crystal ball again and saw herself being sucked into the lamp.

"Wait... How..." she never finished that sentence as she realized that the lamp had already began to to suck her inside of it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Krystal screamed as she tried to struggle against the lamp.

Sly ran out of the tent and entered the building next to it. It was an art studio and it was filled with paintings, both finished and not. He took a look around and stopped in front of a painting depicting Paris at night. Sly was looking at it more closely when he felt a pair of hands push him forward.

He plunged right into the painting and got stuck there. He was able to see who had pushed him.

It was Neyla. She had a paintbrush in her hand and it's tip had been dipped in yellow paint.

"Now stay still, Ringtail. I need to get this just right..." Neyla said as she began to sketch a picture of a golden lamp with a pencil that was on her another hand.

Sly tried to move but could, he felt like something was pulling him deeper into the painted world.

Neyla finished her sketch and looked at it with her head tilted.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed.

Sly was beginning to panic as the paintbrush was lifted and the lamp slowly came to being in the painted world.

 _"I got to get out of here!"_ he thought franctically.

He struggled against the force pulling him to the painted world and somehow managed to get his arm out.

"Too late, Sly. It's finished" Neyla said.

The lamp began to suck him in, but as a last desperate attempt to escape he grabbed the paint brush in Neyla's hand and yanked with all his strength. He flew out of the painting and Neyla stumbled forwards and fell into the painting. She didn't realize what happened until the lamp sucked her inside.

* * *

Carmelita was overlooking the whole thing and she was shocked.

 _"How is this possible"_ she thought, _"I mean he_ is _Sly Cooper, but still. How can he get out of every trap. Ugh, those incompetent fools. We need someone more capable_ "

"Lara!" Carmelita called.

A camel walked to Carmelita. (Yup, it's Lara Croft as a camel, because no humans in Sly Cooper universe. And BTW I have never played the Tomb Raider so I have no knowledge whatsoever of what she's like and other stuff so again I ask you to forgive me if you think that some things don't fit her character)

"Yes?"

"Take the jackals with you and go through this portal" Carmelita instructed and opened a portal, "Get him to understand that it's better for him to be a genie"

She just nodded and walked through the portal with the jackal girls behind her.

* * *

Sly found himself in a desert. He looked around in confusion.

 _"How did I end up here?"_ he thought.

There was nothing there except a statue of sphinx and with nowhere else to go Sly went to explore it a little. He found an entrance and went inside. On his way his clothes changed into a similar outfit that was once worn by Slytunkhamen.

Sly arrived at the main hall. It was filled with marvelous treasures. Piles of gold, jewels, statues made of marble and gold. There was also three sarcophagi. He circled around the room examining everything when suddenly he heard voices coming from the hallway. Sly looked around for a place to hide, but found none.

He then had a thought. He knocked one of the statues off it's pedestal and took it's place.

Sly began to feel weird on his feet and looked down. His feet were turning into gold and it was quickly advancing onto his torso until he was completely turned into gold.

The sarcophagi opened and the jackal girls stepped out. They looked around for a moment until their eyes fixated on Sly. They smiled widely and belly danced their way to him. Sly was still in his senses and could feel the girls rubbing themselves against him. He felt hot and soon he began to glow brightly. Soon Sly was nothing, but a puddle of liquid gold. The girls laughed and collected him into a vase and took him to Lara Croft.

She was lying on a divan dressed like queen Cleopatra.

Rashida, who was holding the vase, poured the liquid gold onto the ground and it began to take the form of the raccoon. Once he was fully formed Lara stood from the divan and waved at the jackals.

"Leave us" she commanded.

They all nodded and kissed Sly's cheek.

"Good luck" each of them whispered before going.

Once they were gone Lara beckoned him to come over.

Sly complied, but was wary for another golden lamp.

"Sit down" she said.

They sat on the divan simultaneously and looked at each other.

"Why don't you want to be a genie?" Lara suddenly asked.

Sly was taken aback by the question. None of the girls had actually bothered to ask him that.

"Why would I want to?" he threw back.

"I asked first. Now answer" she demanded.

Sly thought about it. Why didn't he want to become a genie? He really didn't know.

"I don't know..."

"Exactly. Now as to your question: Why would you not want to be a genie?"

"I really have no reason"

"Then... Why shouldn't you rub it?" Lara asked, handing him a lamp.

Sly took it without questioning and looked at it.

"You're not gonna jump and make me rub it, are you?" he asked.

She just smirked and raised her hands.

Sly returned his gaze back to the lamp.

 _"Why shouldn't I...?"_ he thought.

A long moment of silence passed.

"I'll do it" and by those words, he rubbed the lamp.

The lamp vibrated and sucked him in. Lara quickly grabbed the lamp and went through the portal again.

"He's in" she said, handing the lamp to Carmelita.

"Perfect! I knew I could count on you" she exclaimed happily.

Carmelita swung her hand and all the girls materialized back into the temple.

"Continue the ritual" she commanded.

Everyone took their place inside the 16th seal and Carmelita handed the lamp to Krystal.

She rubbed it and kissed it and handed it to Neyla who repeated the same procedure. The lamp went through all the girls until it finally came to Carmelita who was standing in the middle of the seal. The lamp was glowing red from the kissed and rubs. Carmelita gave the last ones and placed onto the floor right in the middle of the seal.

"Back away!" she shouted.

The girls quickly backed to the walls as Carmelita raised her arm.

 _"Spiritus, exordium, potentia, aeternus"_ she chanted. (Genie, creation, power, eternal. Those were just the first words that popped into my head)

A beam of light exploded from her raised arms and collided with the lamp, imbuing it and Sly within with genie magic. Once it was done Carmelita quickly went to rub the lamp.

Blue smoke burst out from the snout with a deafening "BOOM" and formed gigantic cloud. The smoke began to disperse and reveal Sly. He was now a little bigger than Carmelita and he was dressed like (Aladdin, ya know his "street rat costume"). On his wrists he had cuffs just like Carmelita, but his cuffs were made out of Cooper family's cane hooks.

After a moment passed and everyone looked at Sly. He was looking up, seemingly not sensing any of his surroundings, but in reality he was planning on playing a prank on the girls and Carmelita.

"PHENOMENAL, COSMIC POWER!" he boomed suddenly, making everyone, except Carmelita, jump in fright.

Suddenly Sly laughed. His laugh was evil and full of malice.

"THE UNIVERSE IS MINE TO COMMAND, TO CONTROL!" he roared.

The girls screamed and ran away, but Carmelita just rolled her eyes, but let Sly have his fun.

He snapped his finger and all of the girls' outfits turned into very revealing slave costumes and a chains materialized around their necks.

Even Carmelita's outfit changed and that was when she had enough. She dematerialized the chain from around her neck and changed her outfit back.

She walked to Sly and slapped him.

"You behave, Ringtail!" Carmelita said sternly.

"Come on, it was just a joke" he said smirking widely.

Carmelita tried not to, but eventually succumbed to his smirk and laughed a little.

"Don't worry, girls! I'm not really turning evil" he called.

Everyone looked at each other, then Sly and decided that it was safe. They all came to him and he shrunk to his original size.

"I'm sorry, for that and trapping you all in the lamps" he apologized.

They glared at him and one by one came to him and gave a good slap. After that they came to him again and kissed him.

"We forgive you"

"Enough with that!" Carmelita exclaimed, "It's time to celebrate!"

 **Yeah, that's it. Sly's a genie now and we're still mad with edowdle. Review and stuff...**


End file.
